Sevy Snape à votre sévice
by Zazaone
Summary: Severus Snape tombe encore sur des OS, ceux pour la communauté SevyS now ! Délires, drames et autres fics lui sont toutes consacrées. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une solution : les lire ! Edit : C'est pas la fin du monde !
1. Naissance

Une nouvelle communauté vient de voir le jour. Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer la naissance de notre bébé, à Fanette31 et moi même, un lieu entièrement dédié aux oeuvres consacrées à Severus Snape. Déjà des zauteuses que vous connaissez sans doute se sont inscrites et les premières fics ont été publiées, fanarts également...  
Venez donc rendre visite à cette nouvelle petite famille qui vous accueillera les bras zouverts... même si bébé Sevy boude. Vous trouverez le lien de SevySnow à mon profil.

Comme pour le recueil de drabbles, les fics postées ici le seront à la fin du défi, soit deux à trois semaines après leur publication sur SevySnow...

Défi :Naissance.  
Pairing : Severus Snape / le zoziau  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : comme d'hab', tout appartient à Mme JKRowling, sauf nos brillantes idées... (et nos mollets gonflés)  
Nombre de mots : 996 mots  
Note de l'auteuse : J'aurais voulu faire plus et mieux…. J 'espère que j'arriverai un peu à vous surprendre…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**D'une vie à l'autre**

" Ne bouge pas, volatile déplumé disgracieux ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse retirer ses morceaux de coquille … Tu risques de te blesser si je les laisse ; ta peau est encore si fine, si fragile. Plus que la mienne. Et pourtant, regarde ce qui m'est arrivé ! "

Maladroitement, Severus Snape retirait de sa main gauche, un à un les morceaux restant sur l'oisillon. Il venait de naître avec ce nouveau jour. Frissonnant dans la matinée fraîche, il tendit son cou décharné et ses yeux globuleux vers celui qui remplaçait sa mère et poussa un criaillement, quémandant bruyamment sa pitance.

Un vague sourire apparut aux commissures des lèvres de Severus. Tout était déjà prêt, n'attendant plus que la naissance commencée quelques heures plus tôt, à la première fêlure. Il lui donna donc la becquée. Pincée après pincée. La bouillie de grains et vers broyés mêlés à la graisse semblait convenir au bébé qui avalait goulûment.

Son appétit rassasié, il laissa échapper un léger rot, arrachant un bref rire vite suivi d'un grimace à sa " mère " nourricière. Sa blessure à l'épaule droite s'accommodait mal de l'utilisation de son bras, comme des soubresauts du rire. S'il avait soigné une partie de l'entaille, la plaie se prolongeant sur l'omoplate était hors de sa portée ; des pommades comme des sorts.

Il était seul. Nulle autre personne ne pouvait lui rendre ce service. Seul… hormis cette ridicule caricature d'oiseau ! Un son discordant le tira de sa rêverie : la première tentative de chant de son protégé. Il en aurait bien ri… si la douleur n'était pas si présente.

La journée se déroula, lentement, inexorablement, occupée par les menus tâches de la vie quotidienne. Au moment du coucher, l'oisillon refusa de passer la nuit sur son perchoir neuf. Ses cris cessèrent lorsque Severus le déposa sur les couvertures de son lit. Il s'y nicha et ne tarda guère à s'endormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

Celui de Severus ne le fut pas. Cette nuit, comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée, comme toutes celles qui suivraient, fut agitée, partagée entre ses cauchemars et la fièvre qui, peu à peu, le gagnait.

Jour après jour, au fur et à mesure que l'oiseau grossissait, que ses plumes poussaient, l'état de santé de Severus s'aggravait. Faute de soins suffisants, sa plaie s'était infectée. Une visite à l'hôpital, sorcier ou moldu, lui était interdite. Et il n'avait pas le moindre argent moldu sur lui, lui permettant d'acheter des médicaments.

Le rituel du matin devenait immuable. Chaque jour, au lever du soleil, l'oisillon grandissant se dressait sur ses pattes, tentait sa caricature de chant, battant de ses moignons d'ailes qui, peu à peu se garnissaient de plumes. Chaque matin, Severus le menaçait de représailles culinaires évoluant du " pigeon aux petits pois " au " poulet rôti " au fur et à mesure de sa croissance. Puis il s'extrayait du lit pour préparer en premier la pitance de son compagnon emplumé. C'était le seul moyen de calmer ses pathétiques tentatives vocales, qui s'amélioraient cependant de jour en jour. Enfin, seulement après, il s'occupait de lui, déjeunant, nettoyant ses blessures…

Les plumes n'étaient pas les seules à prendre des couleurs. Mais celles de sa plaie étaient beaucoup moins chatoyantes. Severus ne savait plus si la chaleur, les sueurs constantes subies étaient dues à un début d'été particulièrement caniculaire ou à la fièvre qui ne le quittait plus. Il somnolait maintenant une grande partie de la journée.

Lorsque l'oiseau le blessa légèrement à la main à coups de bec, il prit conscience que son état était pire qu'il n'osait l'imaginer. Son compagnon ailé souhaitait seulement le tirer de la torpeur où il le voyait sombrer, avec la tombée du jour. Bien que sa croissance, au bout de quelques semaines, soit pratiquement achevée, il affectionnait toujours de dormir avec sa " mère " et avait refusé, jusqu'à présent, l'utilisation nocturne de son perchoir.

Il s'y dandinait parfois dans la journée, battant grotesquement des ailes pour parvenir à s'y percher. Son vol était encore balbutiant. De là, il pouvait surveiller ce qui se passait dans la rue, c'est à dire, rien, comme tous les jours. La rue était aussi déserte que la vie de Severus Snape. Vie qui le désertait peu à peu, lentement….

Ce matin là, Severus crut que son cauchemar habituel se transformait en rêve au son de la magnifique mélodie qui, en fait, le réveillait. Il se tourna, grimaçant et grognant sous la douleur, vieille compagne à laquelle il ne s'habituait pas, et ouvrit un œil.

L'oiseau n'était plus là.

Inquiet, il se leva. Son esprit obscurcit par la fièvre ne faisait pas le lien entre le chant et son compagnon. C'est lorsqu'il l'aperçut sur le rebord de la fenêtre restée ouverte, battant des ailes et chantant sa mélodie du jour naissant, qu'il fit le rapprochement. Les rayons du soleil miroitaient sur les plumes de même nuance. Severus, à ce spectacle, esquissa son premier sourire depuis bien des jours. Comme il était beau à nouveau !

Le sourire s'envola avec l'oiseau. Il prenait son premier vol, fuyant par la fenêtre, sans un regard en arrière. Il était parti.

Severus s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Ses yeux ne voulaient plus rester ouverts. Des tremblements convulsifs l'agitaient tout entier. Il sentit que sa fin était proche.

A quoi bon… Pourquoi encore lutter…

Il s'écroula sur la table. Ce lieu en valait bien un autre pour mourir. Il laissa l'inconscience l'envahir. Il fuyait enfin la douleur.

Combien de temps s'écoula ? Il ne saurait le dire. Ce fut le chant plaintif et langoureux de son ami ailé qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Ses larmes également, coulant doucement sur la plaie infectée par les serres de Buck, l'hipogriffe.

La douleur fuit.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Spinner's End, Severus se félicita d'avoir ramassé, la nuit suivant l'enterrement de Dumbledore, les cendres de Fumseck sur la tombe fraîche.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

Deux choses me feraient extrèmement plaisir...  
Que vous veniez lire les autres fics sur SevySnow...  
Et... une petite review pour me donner votre avis !  
Mici de m'avoir lu.


	2. Mais à quoi pensezvous ?

Et voici qu'une nouvelle communauté du Live Journal vient de voir le jour… SevySnow ! à toute heure, à votre sévice…. Créée par Fanette31 et … bin…. moué pardi ! Morosité et chamailleries restent à la porte chez nous, sinon, Gare au Sevy ! Est-il besoin de préciser que cette communauté est entièrement dédiée au sombre râleur graisseux des cachots de Poudlard ? Et que la création d'œuvres tournent autour de lui : fics mais également fanarts, photos montage et avatars ? Non, bien sûr, vous l'aviez deviné….   
Dire que cette communauté n'a pas un léger grain, mais tout une plantation de maïs est également superflu !   
Au moment où je publie cette fic, nous sommes déjà au troisième défi :thème RIQUIQUI pour lequel il faut écrire sur ce thème une fic d'un format riquiqui puisqu'il s'agit d'un drabble en 100 mots contenant ce thème et ce mot. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, il faut aller voir ! Lien à mon profil….

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Titre : Mais à quoi pensez-vous ?  
Type : fanfiction, drabble  
Défi : Riquiqui  
Pairing : Sev et les Maraudeurs  
Rating : NC-16  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf certaines de mes idées  
Nombre de mots : 100 tout rond d'après Word… sans le titre.

Je suis en pleine écriture de Requiem… Ceci explique le "pairing". J'ai bien souri en l'écrivant. j'espère que vous en ferez autant….

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

**Mais à quoi pensez-vous ?  
**  
- J'y suis arrivé ! Regardez comme elle s'est allongée ! Elle se tient toute droite maintenant.

- Tu rêves, Peter. Elle est toute riquiqui. Celles de Remus et Sirius font bien quatre inches de plus.

– Tu nous bats tous James. Tu l'as vraiment très longue et particulièrement raide, apprécia Sirius.

– Et tellement grosse ! ajouta admiratif Peter. Ce doit être lourd. Comment fais-tu ?

James ne répondit pas. Il faisait grise mine car il venait d'apercevoir celle de Severus Snape.

– Mr Snape, félicitations, congratula le professeur Flitwick. Vous avez dressé la plus longue corde de fakir de tous !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Rappellez-vous le titre…..  
Et répondez-moi dans une review ! Mici !


	3. Vengeance pas Riquiqui

Fanette31 et moi même avons créé une communauté Live Journal dédiée à la création (délirante…) : SevyS now !Est-il besoin de préciser que cette communauté est entièrement dédiée au sombre râleur graisseux des cachots de Poudlard ? Dire que cette communauté n'a pas un léger grain, mais tout une plantation de maïs est également superflu !  
Au moment où je publie cette fic, nous sommes à la fin du troisième défi :thème RIQUIQUI pour lequel il faut écrire sur ce thème une fic d'un format riquiqui puisqu'il s'agit d'un drabble en 100 mots contenant ce thème et ce mot. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, il faut aller voir ! Lien à mon profil….

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Titre : Mais à quoi pensez-vous ?  
Type : fanfiction, drabble  
Défi : Riquiqui  
Pairing : Sev Voldemort et Lucius  
Rating : PG ou K  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf certaines de mes idées  
Nombre de mots : 100 tout rond d'après Word… .

_C'est la faute de Louve26 ! Il fallait que Lucius se venge de Severus à la suite du drabble qu'elle a écrit : Riddikulus ! (Allez voir sur la com' !)  
Ma version est beaucoup moins amusante que la sienne…  
Le drabble fait 100 mots avec le titre !_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

**3- Vengeance pas Riquiqui.**

- Maître, voici la jeune recrue dont je vous aie parlé.

– Lucius, nous avons pris nos renseignements. Approche-toi Severus. On me vante tes qualités dans la délicate maîtrise de l'art subtil des potions. Es-tu prêt à me suivre ? 

- Je serai heureux de mettre mon art à votre service.

– Ton art, certes. Mais ton âme ?

Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Alors qu'on lui imposait dans la douleur la marque de son infamie, Severus prit pleinement conscience du piège dans lequel il était tombé quand Lucius lui chuchota :" La vengeance est mienne."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

_Après la bêtise en 100 mots, le drame en 100 mots…. Les drabbles se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas…  
Mici de m'avoir lue._


	4. Sevy, Siri et Barbie

**Titre** : Sevy, Siri et Barbie  
**Défi** : Ciel mon Sevy ! Le thème était Au théatre ce soir avec le vaudeville : un/une légitim(e), un/une amant(e) et, bien entendu, Severus Snape  
**Pairing** : Severus+2 … ATTENTION fic **slash**… homophobes s'abstenir  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne pense pas que JKR ait pensé à ce genre de scène… C'est un tort. Merci à elle de nous prêter ses persos. Nous n'en touchons aucun gallions.J'avoue que c'est du grand n'importanakwa…  
Ma seule excuse :  
J'ai bien ri…

**Sevy; Siri et Barbie**

Remus : _(en nuisette, assis au bord du lit proche de son amant couché sous le drap du lit)_

Ciel ! Toi zizi ?

Severus : _(entrant en trombe dans la chambre rose bonbon)  
_Infâme, tu me croyais parti !  
Ne mens pas, ton regard t'a trahi…  
Hélas, mon corps, mon mini-moi  
Ne te suffisent-ils donc pas ?

Remus : _(essayant de l'amadouer)_  
Mon aimé, sans mentir  
Je ne puis tes propos démentir.  
Si ! Tu as mon bel amour,  
Là où il faut tout ce qu'il faut.  
Mais un objet charmant et nouveau  
N'est jamais, jamais de trop  
Pour mon membre gourd.

Severus : _(s'énervant davantage à la vue du bandage)_  
M'expliqueras-tu enfin  
Ce que fait ce gandin  
Avec son sourire fat  
Et son mat de misaine  
Planté au milieu de mes draps,  
Ne montrant nulle gêne ?

Remus : _(contrit)_  
Mon Sevy, mon ami,  
Ce n'est qu'un petit Siri…  
Tu ne dois de nulle façon  
Prendre ombrage de ce garçon.

Severus : _(criant)_  
Quand il quitte son caleçon  
Au milieu du salon ?  
Il me ferait beau voir…

Sirius : _(le clebs ramène sa fraise)  
_C'est pas bientôt fini ce foutoir !  
On ne s'entend plus bander  
Faut vraiment le vouloir !  
Dois-je encore quémander  
Pour qu'enfin tu desserres tes mâchoires ?

Severus : _(en train de nous péter un plomb)  
_Qu'ouis-je ?  
Qu'entends-je ?  
De ce gandin la queue tu manges ?  
Quand la mienne me démange  
J'attends en vain ; tu me repousses.  
Par Merlin ! C'est me faire affront !  
Et les cornes qui poussent  
En cet instant sur mon front  
Ne cessent de répéter en douce  
Qu'il faut que je me venge.

Sirius : _(railleur)_  
Mais c'est qu'il serait méchant ton légitime !  
Qu'espère-t-il ? Une caresse intime  
Ou la force de mes phalanges  
Sur son tarin grandissime ?  
Je me sens d'humeur pour l'un  
Comme pour l'autre. Il est certain  
Qu'une mutuelle vidange  
Serait à nos gourdins  
Un bien meilleur festin.

Severus : _(menaçant)_  
Tais-toi ou…

Sirius : _(intéressé)_  
…. Ou bien ?

Severus :  
Séance tenante je t'emmanche !

Sirius :  
Des menaces ? Tu enclenches  
Une vengeance hypothétique  
Dont je me ris ! Ta revanche  
N'est pour mes plaisirs sadiques  
Q'une gourmande invite.  
Ne sois donc pas pudique !  
Quitte chemise, glisse tes manches  
Et viens nous rejoindre  
Qu'enfin, ici et maintenant, je te nique.

.&.-.SS.-.&.

_  
_  
Voix off :  
Il serait délectable de vous narrer maintenant  
Les plaisirs de nos trois amants.  
Mais, lectrices dont les zygomatiques  
N'ont d'égales que l'esprit lubrique,  
Je ne puis poursuivre dans cette veine.  
Loin de moi l'idée d'être hautaine  
Et de fouler votre légitime désir.  
Mais l'envie pressante de dormir  
Est pour moi, hélas, auguste souverain.  
Il me faut me coucher, je le crains.  
Je vous promets cependant de revenir  
Un jour prochain et cette pièce poursuivre…

.&.-.SS.-.&.

_( Quatre jours plus tard…)_

Voix off : (ze comevrac)  
En cet instant je saisis ma plume,  
Secoue mon sauteur haricot  
Qu'enfin mon unique neurone s'allume.  
J'attrape mon fidèle dico  
Et me voici partie à narrer  
La suite de cette navrante saynète.  
Sans déroger je ne puis échapper  
A la promesse à mes lecteurs faite….

_Rappel des épisodes précédents :  
Au pays de Sevy,  
Comme dans tous les pays,  
On s'amuse on baise on crie  
Il y a un Remus et un Siri… _

Et pour sortir de ce moment difficile  
Avoir une pine est parfois très utile  
Un peu de morgue, d'effronterie  
C'est la vie de Sevy !

_(Rappel des dernières paroles de Sirius)  
_…Et viens nous rejoindre  
Qu'enfin, ici et maintenant, je te nique.

Severus : _(reculant devant l'invite…. mais si tu recules, comment veux-tu que…)  
_Halte-là ! Bas les pattes sale clébart !  
Lorsque par mégarde, je quitte un instant  
Le logis pour touiller une quelconque potion  
( Hélas !Comme ce métier est éreintant !)  
Tu mets la main sur le rose chaudron  
De mon amant ! Et non content  
De la main, ton ridicule comédon  
Situé dans les tréfonds de ton caleçon  
Tu glisses dans son fondement en douce,  
tandis que Remus se trémousse  
Dans cette ridicule tenue !  
_(Se tournant vers Remus)  
_Mamour, qu'est ton bon goût devenu ?  
N'as-tu point honte d'exhiber ainsi ton zobi  
Dans cette grotesque tenue de Barbie ?

Remus : _(tirant sur le duvet de plumes roses bordant sa…..tenue ?)_  
Ce n'est que folie passagère,  
Un jeu, une envie, rien qui ne puisse te déplaire.  
J'aime tes chaînes, ton cuir et tes vices  
Mais Siri faisait un gros caprice.  
Je ne voulais que lui complaire….  
N'aie crainte ! Aucune passion fellatrice  
Ne me rendra adultère…

Severus : _(secouant le flamand rose)_  
Sombre abruti ! Il n'en veut qu'à ton orifice !

Sirius : _(aboyant)_  
Et alors ? N'est-ce pas au fond du trou  
Qu'on reconnaît les mérites de l'homme ?

Severus : _(reprenant un ton permafrost)  
_Pas touche à mon Loup-Garou !  
Aucune allusion dans cet axiome à son rectum !  
Remarquons, cependant, que les cavités sidérales

De ton cerveau resteront dans les "anales".  
Fuis de ce lit, quitte mon nid  
Ou dis adieu à ton…

Sirius : _(se levant et ramassant chaussettes, string et autres vêtements …)_  
…….. J'ai compris !

Voix off : _(voix doctement professionnelle)  
_Quelques soient vos envies, ces tentatrices,  
Ou encore, tels des comédiens  
Quelques soient vos artifices,  
Aucun de succès ne seront couronnés.  
Tout à chacun en convient :  
En amour, rien ne sert de chicaner ;  
Toujours au Sevy on revient.

.&.-.SS.-.&.

**Annonce** : Sur Ffnet, j'ai créée une communauté C2 autour du perso de Severus s'appellant **: Sus à Severus Snape !**.  
Vous y trouverez toutes les fics COMPLETES qui ont plu au staff ou à moi même.  
Pour être tenue au courant des ajouts, des mise à jour, c'est très simple : il suffit de cliquer sur Subscribe quand vous êtes à la page d'accueil (lien à mon profil)  
75 fics recommandées à ce jour !

Et pour cette petite c , croyez-vous que je mérite quand même une p'tite review ? SIOUUUUPLLAAIIITTT !


	5. Brèves de Saint Valentin

Désolée, ce n'est pas la suite de "Dans la peau d'une rousse"... Plus tard.

Voici ma p'tite réponse au défi de la Saint-Valentin de ma communauté **SevyS Now !** et vous propose à cette occasion un petit jeu...  
Vous allez découvrir 10 courtes lettres de la Saint-Valentin envoyées à Severus Snape...  
Chaque signature est remplacée par XXXXXXX  
A vous de deviner qui se cache à chaque fois derrière ces petites croix ! Indiquez le dans votre review et je vous répondrais le plus rapidement possible !

Disclaimer : Je suis blonde et j'habite en Ecosse (même pô vraiiiiii !)  
Rating : T

Avertissement : neurone défaillant de l'autrice...

**Brèves de Saint Valentin….**

Lettre n°1……

Mon Sevychou.  
Sois mon Valentin, je serai ta Valentine Brillantine.  
Je garde au plus profond de ma mémoire un souvenir ému et pour tout dire, amoureux, de nos ébats propulsés.

J'écris ces quelques mots, mon aimé, mon négatif, au dos d'une de mes photos que je dédicace en ton honneur. Je te le dois bien, grand fou !  
Ton XXXXXX

Lettre n°2….

Professeur Snape.  
Décret n°69 .  
Seuls les adultes sont autorisés à envoyer ou recevoir des cartes pour la fête moldue dite "Saint-Valentin". Le Ministère refuse que notre jeunesse soit pervertie. Tout le corps enseignant sera chargé de faire respecter ce décret prenant effet immédiatement.  
C'est pourquoi je serai seule ce soir à profiter de ton corps enseignant. Mon p'tit chaudron est déjà en extase et n'attend plus que ta grande spatule.  
Ta XXXXXXX préférée

Lettre n°3  
Cher professeur  
Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous depuis mon départ de Poudlard.  
Chaque Saint-Valentin se passait loin de vous et sans espoir. Grâce à Merlin, je suis cette année de retour en Angleterre au moment de cette fête pour les besoins de l'Ordre. Je peux enfin vous déclarer ma flamme.  
En espérant que mon "petit dragon" aura le plaisir de rencontrer le vôtre, sachez professeur, que je resterais votre disciple attentionné, quelque soit le sujet d'étude.  
Votre enflammé XXXXXX

Lettre n°4  
Severus….  
Si nous profitions de la Saint Valentin pour nous envoyer en l'air ?  
Y'a une éternité que je n'ai pas empoigné ton grand manche ..  
Pour tout dire, tes coups au but me manque !  
Allez, laisse-moi te chevaucher.   
Rejoins-moi ce soir dans les vestiaires…

XXXXXXXXX

Lettre n°5  
Cher Severus

La Saint-Valentin est bien étrange…

Je me retrouve à dérober une carte pour t'écrire. Il y a pourtant si longtemps ! J'étais encore bien jeune et toi davantage encore. Je n'étais pas encore mariée et toi si inexpérimenté. Tu as toujours refusé de m'avouer que c'était fort certainement ta première fois. Quelle folie !  
J'en viendrais parfois à regretter cette fois où tu m'as serrée dans tes bras en m'appelant "ma belette". Viens donc ce soir dîner à la maison…  
Nous pourrions renouer avec le passé…  
Ta rougissante XXXX

Lettre n°6

Severus

Nos longues discussions me manquent et je sens bien que tu m'évites ces derniers temps. Pourquoi me voiler ainsi pour la Saint-Valentin ? Prévois-tu de laver enfin ta chevelure pour cette grande occasion ? Tu me prives d'un instant que j'espérais contempler depuis si longtemps.  
Et ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de soudoyer les elfes ou d'user inutilement de magie pour me décrocher de ta salle de bain.  
XXXXXX

P.S. : Pourrais-tu avada kedavrarisé quelques bonbons au citron je te prie ? Ma réserve est épuisée.

Lettre n°7

Severus

Tu me déçois beaucoup. Cette fête moldue est le moment idéal pour me présenter une reproductrice digne de ce nom. Tu me sembles bien négliger les devoirs qui sont les tiens.  
Dois-je doloriser ta Saint-Valentin pour réveiller ton zèle ?  
A moins qu'une punition plus adaptée à ce jour te convienne davantage… Severus, tu seras ma Valentine !

XXXXX

Lettre n°8

Severus

Crois-tu que j'accepterais une année de plus que tu me préfères ma sœur pour la Saint-Valentin ?

J'ai l'oreille du Maître et même plus encore. Je pourrais lui rappeler ton manque d'ardeur à son service, comme auprès de moi et mes sévices.  
Mon corps sanglé de cuir t'attend âprement cette nuit.

XXXXXX

Lettre n°9

Severus

Crois-tu que j'accepterais une année de plus que tu me préfères ma femme pour la Saint-Valentin ? Je suis le bras droit du Maître et bien plus encore. Je pourrais lui rappeler ton manque d'ardeur à son service, comme auprès de moi et mes sévices.  
Ton corps sanglé de cuir j'attendrai âprement cette nuit.  
XXXXXXX

Lettre n°10  
Mon très cher Severus  
Permets-moi de te souhaiter une très bonne dernière Saint-Valentin. Tu me manqueras beaucoup, toi et ton cynisme. Tu sais bien qu'il nous est impossible de nous rejoindre pour passer une soirée romantique dont, de toute façon, tu aurais eu horreur. Je te regretterais, toi, tes envols de cape et ton nez aquilin et pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir davantage gâté.  
XXXXX

...  
.  
Pour jouer, c'est le petit bouton mauve en bas, à gauche... le même que pour m'insulter pour mon retard honteux dans toutes mes fics. Je peux simplement m'en excuser en parlant de mon boulot qui, depuis quelques mois est assez stressant et surtout, des gros soucis de santé. Vous venez de lire ce que j'ai ENFIN été capable d'écrire après les premières bonnes nouvelles depuis longtemps...  
Mici de m'avoir lue !  
Gros zoubis


	6. Une déclaration nommée

Une déclaration nommée……

Réponse au défi sur la Saint-Valentin de Severus Snape

Attention ! Il s'agit d'un crossover !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Zarathoustra Road, le 30 février 2 0..

Agent très spécial

0069

de la CIA (mais chuuuut !)

à

L'empaffé du chaudron

Monsieur

J'écris la présente lettre car, lors de la Saint valentin, ma petite amie Wanda m'a parlé de vous…Wanda Gershwitz, la jolie poule bien roulée que vous baisez, vous voyez ce que j'veux dire…

Il faut dire que lorsque j'ai trouvé votre photo planqué dans son sac à main, j'ai eu un premier doute. Mais quand je l'ai vue planquer à toute vitesse votre photo sous son oreiller avec une sorte de matraque, j'ai compris. Moi qui croyais que les Anglais étaient tous des PD de rosbif constipés du cerveau à entendre leur foutu accent…

Je lui ai dit que j'étais déçu, très très déçu. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut faire pour obtenir la confiance des autres. Elle a accepté obligeamment de m'indiquer ton nom lorsque je lui ai présenté mon meilleur ami Smith et son copain Watson.

"J'adore ce mec, a-t-elle chouiné pour tenter de m'adoucir. Il faut que je te parle de lui. Tu n'as pas de cœur toi ? Pense à ce que je ressens. Je ne voulais rien te dire car j'avais peur que tu sois jaloux."

Jaloux ? moi ? Jalousie ? Je ne crois pas en la jalousie, ça me débecte. C'est seulement de la curiosité. Car moi jaloux d'un foutu cockney. Comme Nietzsche, j'ai horreur des races inférieures. J'ai voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait pour de vrai ce foutu rosbif de merde. C'est comme ça que nous avons atterri devant cet espèce de taverne malpropre à épier les drôles de types qui en sortaient ou y entraient. On tuait le temps à défaut d'autre chose quand, une ombre, une prestance a attiré mon regard. Une cape tournoyait dans le coucher de soleil. Une chevelure d'ébène, un regard flamboyant et froid. C'était toi. Pas moyen de te vouvoyer après ça…

Et tout comme elle, je me suis mis à penser : "J'adore ce mec ! "

Tandis qu'elle me harcelait d'être gentil avec toi, amical, cordial, courtois quoi, de ne pas te brutaliser, me suis demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire par gentille, si c'était un synonyme de pénétration. T'as pas pu t'empêcher de le lui faire j'en suis certain. Soixante pour cent de chance que tu l'aies léchée…Ça m'a mis en ébullition

Et elle m'a dit ton nom, Severus.

J'ai mis plus de temps à trouver où tu crèches. J'aime les grands ténébreux mystérieux.

Ce fut la plus belle Saint valentin de ma vie !

J'ai liquidé cette salope de Wanda, Elle avait insulté mon intelligence. Je lui avais dit cent fois de ne jamais, jamais, jamais me traiter de débile ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'en avais marre aussi de lui parler italien, mamma mia ! hacienda, ariva derchi, spaghetti, et tutti quanti, ça devenait molto enquiquino.

Je viendrai frapper à ta porte ce soir. Il est temps pour toi d'affronter certaines réalités : Severus, réveille-toi, tu es très séduisant, tu es intelligent (la preuve t'es prof), tu as un squelette de rêve, des yeux expressifs et tu t'habilles de façon très originale. Et j'adore ton p'tit cul qu'on devine sous ta robe. Si tu voulais on pourrait s'amuser tous les deux. Et je crois que ça nous ferait beaucoup, beaucoup de bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Laisse-moi t'embrasser ce soir. Rien qu'une bise.

Sans la langue !

…

Ton Otto rien qu'à toi…..

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'idée est arrivée jusqu'à mon cerveau à cause de Loreleirocks et de mon zom… qui me reprochait une fois de plus de travailler sur une photo d'Alan Rickman (je cite : Encore lui !!!!!!!!).

Lolo m'a proposé d'écrire une lettre à Snape écrite par un mari jaloux faisant des menaces. Le zom de Zaza n'étant pas un personnage très connu, j'ai demandé à mon neurone de se mettre à chercher un perso particulièrement jaloux connu d'à peu près tout le monde…. C'est vous qui me direz si j'y suis parvenue

Disclaimer : Severus appartient toujours à JKR malgré mes demandes répétées d'adoption , Otto et Wanda à John Cleese scénariste du film "Un poisson nommé Wanda" dont j'ai emprunté les répliques pour écrire cette lettre


	7. Impardonnable ? Vous avez dit

Petit OS écrit dans le cadre du défi "Le Quatrième Impardonnable"  
**Rating **: PG  
**Disclaimer **: Je suis blonde, riche et j'habite une grande demeure en Ecosse…. Allez, on y croit très fort !

**NdA **: J'ai eu la grande joie de recevoir le premier prix et le prix toutes catégories confondues pour cette ficlette...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Impardonnable ? Vous avez dit impardonnable ?**

« Et c'est pourquoi nous fêtons aujourd'hui cette grande victoire... » répéta pour la trente-neuvième fois Scrimgeour. Pire qu'un disque moldu rayé. Son discours, commencé deux heures plus tôt, tenait plus de la potion de Dodovit' que de Croeuzméninje. Quelques têtes dodelinaient dans le public, attendant dans une demi somnolence la fin de ce discours pour pouvoir profiter du buffet aux odeurs alléchantes.  
Quelques bébés braillaient dans l'agacement général : ils avaient faim eux aussi.

Sur l'estrade, les héros du jour faisaient grise mine. Harry Potter trouvait de plus en plus que battre Voldemort avait été une épreuve bien plus facile que de survivre à cet interminable blabla. Ron s'était assis à même le sol ; sa tête dodelinait et son estomac gargouillait fort peu discrètement. Hermione, elle, tentait de se concentrer sur les paroles. Elle était la seule à parvenir à suivre les cours de Binns mais là, elle était prête à abandonner.

Quant à Severus Snape, il se félicitait que les capacités d'Auror et de Ministre de Scrimgeour soient supérieures à ces capacités de tribun. Mais les dernières cicatrices obtenues pendant le combat final commençaient à le faire souffrir de plus en plus, minute après minute. La station debout prolongée lui était fortement déconseillée. Assise également à cause de sa blessure à son... postérieur. Il avait très envie de partager ses sensations de souffrances avec quelqu'un et le Ministre lui semblait la victime idéale.

Voir Dumbledore dans son tableau déplacé pour l'occasion, se moquer ouvertement de lui d'un petit sourire innocent ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rage. Dire que le vieux siphonné du ciboulot était parvenu à transformer divers éléments peints composant son portrait en sachets de bonbons acidulés au citron ! Tout cela pour contenter sa dépendance aux sucreries ! Les petits slurps énervants ponctuant les pauses de Scrimgeour avaient le don de mettre les nerfs de Snape à rude épreuve... Et pourtant ! Plus de vingt ans à se contrôler face à Vous-Savez-Qui auraient dû lui apprendre à supporter sans sourciller cette interminable cérémonie.

Non, décidément non, même l'Ordre de Merlin première classe ne valait pas cette torture. Il tenta d'y échapper en laissant ses pensées l'entraîner vers les souvenirs de la dernière bataille...

Gagnée grâce à lui bien entendu ! Pas à ce freluquet de Potter...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La bataille faisait rage. Les Aurors, en rangs serrés, protégeaient de leur bouclier _repoussorts_ le Survivant-Envers-Et-Contre-Tout tout en repoussant les derniers Mangemorts. Tout allait se jouer là, dans cette salle de bal du manoir Malfoy. Une drôle de danse se préparait...

«- Voulez-vous mourir avec moi, Lucius ? proposa Bellatrix Lestrange esquissant un pas de danse entre deux _Doloris_.

- Ce serait une joie et un honneur Bellatrix mais après vous ma chère, répondit-il en tentant de pousser l'hystérique devant lui.

- Je n'en ferai rien. Passez devant je vous prie, tenta-t-elle avançant l'air de rien sa jambe pour préparer un croche-pied au blond peroxydé.

- C'est pas bientôt fini vos simagrées de Barbie ! s'emporta Lord Voldemort pleurnichant. On lui avait tué son animal de compagnie préféré, son Naguini rien qu'à lui. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et la morve sortant de ce qui lui servait de narines était un spectacle capable d'avadakedavrariser les sorciers les plus courageux . Lucius manqua de vomir son quatre heures. La masse de Kleenex usagés traînant autour de lui témoignait de son chagrin... à moins que ce soit de son rhume de cerveau. Ne pas avoir de nez a parfois aussi des inconvénients – surtout pour porter des lunettes ou se pulvériser des médicaments dans les narines... On m'a tué mon Naguiniiiiiiiiii à mouuuuééééééé !!! snifffff ! J'aurai sa peau !!!!!! Je le jure !!!! hurla-t-il.

- De la peau de serpent, c'est vrai qu'en ceinture c'est très joli et tellement classe, approuva Lucius.

- Et en sac à main, je ne te dis pas ! renchérit Bellatrix entre un _Avada_ et un _Doloris_.

- Mais bandes d'abrutis ! Je ne parle pas de mon serpent mais de celui qui l'a tué ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu des Mangecrottes pareils ! s'emporta davantage Voldemort.

- Mouaif, sans les écailles la ceinture sera beaucoup moins bien...

- Même chose pour le sac à main ; peut-être pourriez-vous...

L'histoire garda en mémoire cette nouvelle appellation des fidèles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Plus-Pour-Longtemps, mais pas l'usage qui pouvait être fait de la peau de serpentrier. Snape profita de cette discussion hautement intellectuelle pour se glisser derrière eux et de deux _Avada_ bien placés entre les oreilles, les envoya valser en enfer.

Si deux irréductibles Mangemorts en moins étaient une bonne chose pour lui, se retrouver pris en sandwich entre le feu des baguettes des camps adverses était nettement moins bien, surtout quand on joue le rôle de la rondelle de saucisson. Derrière lui les Mangecrottes et leur Maître venant de découvrir sa traîtrise et il convint qu'il ne tarderait guère à sortir de leur stupeur pour le lui faire payer. Le retour de baguette allait être terrible. En face, un mètre cinquante-cinq en étant perché sur ses talonnettes et cinquante-deux kilos tout mouillé en sortant de la douche, Potter et ses fans de l'Ordre. Il ne put éviter tous les sorts avant que Potter ne braille d'une voix aiguë :

« - Laissez-le, mais laissez-le je vous dis ! Il est des nôtres !

- Il a peut-être bu son verre comme nous zaaaaaauuuuutres Harry, rétorqua Remus du bout des crocs (et voui, la pleine lune n'était guère loin) , n'empêche que c'est lui qui a tué Dumbledore !

- Vigilance constante Potter, maugréa Maugrey. On le tue et après on s'excuse si tu avais raison.

- Mais enfin, je suis le Survivant ! Qui c'est qui qui doit se coltiner Vous-Savez-Qui depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Qui c'est qui qui était présent lors de la mort de Dumbledore ? Qui c'est qui qui vous a donné tous les renseignements permettant de traquer le Voldy jusqu'ici ?

- C'est Kiki ! Quand apprendrez-vous, Potter, à poser correctement une question ! s'énerva Snape fort irrité que la preuve de son innocence soit obligée de passer par la bouche d'Harry. Il avait réussi à le convaincre de son innocence et pensait avoir réussi le plus difficile. Mais euuuuhhhhh ! »

Tonks venait d'envoyer un sortilège de _Chauve-Zizi_ brûlant l'avant de sa plus belle robe, c'est à dire la dernière qui lui restait. Le Dark Lord en avait fait tout autant derrière d'un _Incendio_... Autant dire qu'il avait une certaine aération au niveau de la ceinture. Mais heureusement, il était toujours vivant et entier. Il avait eu chaud aux fesses certes, mais le pire était que tous les Mangecrottes encore vivants ricanaient dans son dos.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ! leur cria-t-il en se retournant durant à peine deux secondes. »

Mal lui en prit. Les membres de l'Ordre purent ainsi admirer le magnifique caleçon mauve à petits cochons qu'il portait. Entre la stupeur de ses amis de l'Ordre et la crise de fou rire pliant les Mangecrottes en deux, Harry Potter, dernier du nom pour le repos de l'âme de son ex-professeur de potions, put enfin lancer le sort secret, le sort ultime, le sort irréversible inventé par Dumbledore juste avant sa mort avec l'aide de Snape juste.

Tendant sa baguette à bout de bras, perché sur ses talonnettes magiques, le Survivant hurla le sort : « Ridikulus Sempra !!! »

Un jet rose en jaillit accompagné d'étincelles fluos et frappa de plein fouet le Mage Noir. La lumière le recouvrit en entier, l'air vibra et ... il ne se passa rien.  
Rien du tout ! Pas la moindre blessure. Voldemort semblait simplement guérit de son rhume de cerveau.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient atterrés, les Mangecrottes toujours hilares : entre le caleçon mauve à cochons roses de Snape et le sort disco de Potter, ils avaient effectivement de quoi. Sûr de sa victoire, Voldemort ricana avant de s'adresser à son ennemi :

« Mon petit choupinou d'amour, tu as été très vilaine avec Tonton Voldy mais je ne t'en veux pas ! Viens-là que je te bizouille mon Ryry ! Si tu savais le temps... »

Il ne put aller plus loin... mais que venait-il de dire ? Désorienté, il se retourna vers ses fidèles serviteurs :

« Mes roudoudous en sucre à moi, dites-moi si vous entendez de vos délicates petites oreilles ce serment d'amoureuuuhhh ? »

La mine de Crabbe et Goyle père exprimait la même incompréhension que d'habitude à ses questions. Par contre, celle de Avery était parfaitement dégoûtée... Voldemort se serra la gorge comme s'il voulait empêcher les sons de sortir de sa gorge, en vain. Il se mit à chanter :

Harry, Harry aux fraises  
Petit sorcier gentil aux grands yeux verts  
Harry, Harry aux fraises  
Petit sorcier mimi au grand cœur légendaire  
Harry, Harry aux fraises  
Tu me fais rêver et tu me fais chanter  
Au pays magique, trois E aux A.S.P.I.C.S  
Tout le monde aime bien Harryyyyyyyy ! (1)

TOUS AVEC MOI ! hurla-t-il en pleurant de rage

Oui je veux être un Voldy  
Oh j'en veux plein des zoubis pour Voldy  
Oh doux comme de la mousse, un p'tit Voldy  
Aimer de tous moi le Voldy

Oh oui, je veux être un Voldychou, c'est tout !  
C'est tout ?

Je serai sans pareil pour faire couper les orteils  
De tous les p'tits nounours  
Du haut de mon grand trône, je recevrai des messages  
Des Mangecrottes à la rescousse

Rien ne rendra plus tendre mon caillou  
De cœur qu'Harry, même mon nounours  
Je le noierai dans de la mousse, pour un bisou  
Et un sourire de cette frimousse, frimousse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je veux être Voldychou ! C'est tout !!!! (2)

Pendant que Voldemort se ridiculisait de plus en plus avec ces chansons niaiseuses, des cheveux blonds commençaient à lui pousser tandis que, peu à peu, sa robe passait du noir le plus profond au pourpre, puis au mauve avant d'afficher un rose cucul nauséeux à souhait.

Le spectacle était intolérablement...drôle, même si le sombre personnage ne partageait pas ce point de vue. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par s'étrangler de ses propres mains et c'est un Mage non plus noir mais rose et blond qui gisait aux pieds des derniers Mangecrottes. La victoire des partisans de Dumbledore ne fit pas un pli.

Harry Potter adressa un clin d'oeil à Snape qui avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre en lui présentant sa nouvelle baguette créée par Olivander sur les conseils de Dumbledore : bois de réglisse baigné dans un bain de mélisse contenant un cheveu et un cil de Barbie. Quiconque recevait le _Ridikulus Sempra_ devenait la caricature de lui-même, tendance Barbie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus n'y tenait plus.  
Le discours était interminable ! Il avait mal aux pieds, aux genoux, aux jambes, aux f... alouette ! Enfin, bref, il avait mal partout. Et Scrimgeour qui n'arrêtait pas !

Il tendit sa main vers la poche de Potter, s'empara de sa baguette et chuchota le sortilège en visant le Ministre, que dis-je, le Sinistre de la Magie. Quelques bêtises sortant de sa bouche seraient amplement suffisantes pour le faire taire espérait-il...

RTM diffuse :

EDITION SPECIALE EN DIRECT DE SAINT-MAGOUSTE

Veuillez nous excuser de l'interruption de votre programme. Notre envoyé spécial Cannet Jerry est en direct de l'hôpital où une grave décision vient d'être prise.A vous Jerry !

Merci Khan !

Le cabinet du Ministre de la Magie s'est réuni en cession extraordinaire et de façon tout à fait exceptionnelle à l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste au coeur de Londres où Mr Scrimgeour a été admis à la suite de « l'incident » lors de la cérémonie de remise des médailles. Le groupe des médicomages s'occupant de son cas restent sereins sur l'évolution de sa santé mentale.

Une nouvelle mesure a été adoptée lors de cette cession : le Décret 69.  
Ce dernier stipule que le sort Qu'On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Lancer inventé par Dumbledore, ancien président de l'Ordre du Phénix, et Severus Snape, ex Mangemorts, ex agent-double, ex professeur de potions, ex meurtrier, ex traître, et nouveau sorcier recherché activement par tous les Aurors du pays, est déclaré Quatrième Sort Impardonnable.

Snape, responsable d'une tentative d'un coup d'état sur la personne de notre Ministre de la Magie, demeure introuvable...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Chanson de Charlotte aux fraises

(2)Chanson des Bisounours… pauvre Voldemort….La débilité avait rendez-vous avec mon haricot sauteur du Mexique...  
Une petite review me remettrait peut-être les idées à l'endroit ?  
Ou les conserverait à l'envers... au choix... mais elle sera toujours la bienvenue !  
Gros zoubis et mici de m'avoir lue !


	8. Bonne chance, Mr Snape

Rating: PG

Nombre de mots : 992

Disclaimer: Je laisse le cadavre de Dumby à JKR ainsi que les sous, et je me garderai bien Sev pour moi toute seule…..

Nouvelle communauté d'écriture du Livejournal...6Variations... 6 OS à écrire autour d'un thème : "Je t'écris pour te dire..."  
Voici ma réponse dans le fandom Harry Potter. Dans la liste de mes fics vous trouverez l'OS sur le fameux Gregory House...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuir, toujours fuir. Me cacher, éviter traquenards et embûches. Jours après jours, me terrer, me cacher. Nuit après nuit …

Depuis la mort du Dark Lord, je suis devenu l'ennemi sorcier numéro un. Une fois débarrassé du meurtrier de ses parents, de la meurtrière de son parrain, le Survivant-Double-Effet n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : me retrouver et me faire avaler mon extrait de naissance. Pour la mort de son mentor, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Si ce n'est lui, ce seront les Aurors qui sont sur ma trace. Certes, ils éviteront de me tuer si je me montre coopératif, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'une part et, d'autre part, entre mourir proprement d'un sortilège bien placé entre les deux yeux et la non-mort infâme offerte par le baiser d'un quelconque Détraqueurs retourneur de veste, je n'hésiterai pas.

C'est ainsi.

J'ai beau savoir où il a foutu cette fichue lettre, faut-il encore pouvoir l'attendre. Lui et sa manie des énigmes !

" Elle vous attendra là où le premier choix de votre vie fut annoncé ; asseyez-vous et écoutez.", m'a-t-il annoncer mystérieusement après être parvenu à me convaincre de l'assassiner en dernier recours.  
La belle engeance !

Après quelques réflexions, quelques suppositions, quelques tentatives infructueuses entre deux combats, je dus me résoudre à l'évidence de la solution : la lettre m'innocentant se trouvait détenue par le Choixpeau…

La bonne blague ! Comme si je n'étais pas personna non grata à Poudlard ! Je me vois demander à McGonnagal de m'ouvrir la porte de son bureau afin que je lui fournisse l'élément de mon innocence… à titre posthume ! Malgré son âge, elle dégaine la baguette plus vite que son ombre et la stupéfixer pour qu'elle m'écoute n'est pas la meilleur entrée en matière possible. Non…

Il m'a fallu patienter, attendre la chute de mon Maître et de son organisation, attendre les vacances également. L'école étant vide, les mesures de protection exceptionnelles sont levées pour sauvegarder les cornichons écervelés qui la peuplent.

Je parviens jusqu'au bureau. Qu'est qui de mon expérience ou de la chance a été déterminant ? Après tout, qu'importe ; j'y suis et seule la lettre est désormais importante. Je saisis le vieux bout de chiffon informe qu'est le Choixpeau et fouille dans sa cavité. Rien.

Je l'agite… Toujours rien.

Le désespoir m'étreint.  
Je me répète les paroles de Dumbledore : "…là où le premier choix de votre vie fut annoncé ; asseyez-vous et écoutez."… Je m'assois donc dans le fauteuil au tissu râpé ayant accueilli tant de directoriaux postérieurs et attends. Encore rien. Je secoue cet antique couvre-chef. Je me sens arriver au bout de ma patience…. Je suis assis, qu'attend-il pour parler !!!

Je me souviens qu'il ne parle que lorsqu'on s'en coiffe… ce que je m'empresse de faire.

Je sens un objet léger frôler mon crâne… La Lettre ! "Lis la rapidement car toute chose en ce monde est éphémère," coasse le Choixpeau. Que veut-il dire par là ?

Toujours est-il que je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour me saisir de l'objet et l'ouvrir….

_Mon cher Severus … _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus et tu es le sais d'autant mieux que c'est de ta main que je suis passé de vie à trépas. Je pense que Tom est mort également. Je le vois mal te donner la permission de vaquer sur ton ancien lieu d'exercice ; à moins que tu aies obtenu la direction de ce cher établissement après sa victoire. Mais je ne te vois pas solliciter un "tel" honneur… Merlin en préserve les élèves !_

_Non, selon toute logique, celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort n'est plus et tu es à la recherche de la lettre, celle qui doit prouver aux yeux du monde sorcier que tu es innocent du crime dont on t'accuse._

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire, mon cher Severus, que toute chose en ce monde est éphémère, la richesse, la gloire, la souffrance, la vie aussi ; les amis également. Parvenu à cet âge avancé de ma vie, ayant tant œuvré pour le bien de tous, je sais que je dois faire des sacrifices, de ma vie en premier. Ce n'est guère difficile._

_Mais, et là mon cœur se serre, également des êtres qui me sont chers. Je ne sais si Harry a survécu… je l'espère. Il a mérité un peu de calme dans sa vie, s'il l'obtient un jour. Avec son statut de Sauveur du monde sorcier, les Skeeter et autres scribouilleurs friands de ragots et de Sauveurs en sanglots ne lui lâcheront pas facilement les basques. Ou les profiteurs de guerre et de gloire._

_Le monde sorcier a besoin de retrouver sa paix, de se reconstruire, d'effacer les dissensions qui furent les siennes. Le procès d'un ancien Mangemort, espion au profit de l'Ordre qui a tué le responsable de cet organisation, n'est pas ce que je pourrais nommer une distraction apaisante._

_Cet événement ne saurait que remuer souvenirs malheureux et rancœurs._

_Non, ni mon existence, ni même la vôtre, mon ami, n'ont d'importance. Nous ne sommes que de peu de point dans la balance._

_Il faut savoir tirer sa révérence avec le plus d'élégance possible.  
Je vous fais confiance, vous connaissez certainement une potion indolore qui vous aidera dans cette tâche. A moins que, fidèle à mon conseil, vous ayez sur vous une de ces petites pilules bleues…_

_Et je ne puis courir le risque que votre bon sens prenne la fuite._

_Apprenez que cette lettre s'auto détruira dans les dix secondes.  
Bonne chance Mr Snape… (j'ai toujours rêvé de dire cette phrase…)_

_A. P.W.B. Dumbledore_

"Espèce de vieil illuminé… "  
Je l'aurais bien avadakedavrariser à nouveau tandis que le parchemin se transformait une poignée de cendres froides, et aucune supplique, aucun chantage n'aurait été nécessaire cette fois.

Jusqu'au bout il m'aura pourri la vie…  
Je savais ce qui me restait à faire…

---------------------------------------------------

Vous êtes libre de déduire ce que vous voulez de la dernière phrase de Severus…

Pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit lui qui ait trahi ? Et si c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait trahi ?… c'est la voie que j'ai voulu explorer…

Mici de m'avoir lue et très gros zoubis…


	9. Mes nuits ne sont pas plus belles

Un petit OS écrit encore pour ma p'tite communauté chérie d'amour à moué, SevySnow ! (lien à mon profil) à la suite du défi « Saint Mangouste ».

**Rating** : PG (pour une fois)  
**Spoiler tome 7 **: bin un chouilla quand même... Je crois qu'il commence à me travailler ce tome7  
**Disclaimer **: et pis si, NA, tout est à moué bwahahahaha !!!  
**Nombre de mots **: 807 me dit OpenOffice

MES NUITS NE SONT PAS PLUS BELLES QUE MES JOURS

Un petit..  
Deux petits...

Trois petits lapins roses...

Par Merlin ! Quelle stupidité ! Depuis quand compter les lapins roses, verts, marrons, albinos ou même arc-en-ciel avait-il jamais aidé à s'endormir ! Encore une idée digne de ce vieux toqué. Il y avait de quoi l'avadakedavrariser s'il ne s'en était déjà chargé.

Plongé dans des pensées plus sombres que multicolores, Severus se retourna encore et encore dans son lit, gêné dans ses mouvements. De plus, par cette chaude nuit d'été les draps blancs moites de chaleur et de sueur collaient à sa peau, s'entortillaient autour de ses jambes sans qu'il puisse se dégager. Soupirant une dernière fois il se força au calme. Tenter une nouvelle fois la méthode moldue, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire...

Un mouton..  
Deux moutons...  
Trois petits moutons frisés...

Par Salazar ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à ce moment l'un de ces ovins qui tenaient plus de l'ovni, ouvre grand la gueule, dévoilant des dents dignes d'un castor pour bêler : "C'est écrrrrit dans l'Histoirrreuuh de Poudlardd reuuhh à la page deux cent quatre vingt quatorze !". Et ne voilà-t-il pas qu'un mouton roux rappliquait de sa course stupide en bêlant : "Mioneuuuuhhh !" entre deux mastications de trèfles rouges à quatre feuilles dont il était en train de s'empiffrer. Cri étrange pour un mouton... Et que dire du mouton suivant affublé de lunettes rondes !

Non, trop c'est trop. Severus secoua à nouveau la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées idiotes et ses mèches grasses lui mangeant la figure. Seuls les tourments d'un sommeil capricieux pouvaient expliquer de tels rêves. Il devait pourtant le trouver, ce fichu repos réparateur. Il tenta de saisir le verre rempli de cette délicieuse eau fraîche qu'il savait posé sur sa table de chevet mais n'y parvint pas. Soupirant une fois de plus, il se résigna à fermer à nouveau les yeux, à se détendre malgré tout et chercha une fois de plus le sommeil...

Un crapaud... Encore un animal ?  
Deux crapauds... A la mare sale bête visqueuse !  
Trois cr... Tiens ? une explosion de chaudron !

Severus sourit dans sa somnolence. Voilà enfin une situation connue qu'il maîtrisait, qu'il appréciait même. Les cornichons gardent toujours de leur saveur lorsqu'ils sont bien accommodés à la sauce Doloris . Et Bellatrix était experte à s'occuper de cette variété de cornichons, des plus âgés comme des tout jeune. Si l'occasion lui était donnée, elle prouverait encore une fois sa valeur et le fils encornichonné rejoindrait ses parents, libérant le monde sorcier d'une plaie à tendance reproductive. Snape se détendit davantage grâce à toutes ces agréables pensées et laissa le sommeil tant attendu s'infiltrer plus profondément en lui...

Un serpent ...  
Deux crochets...  
Trois petits tours et c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Sans parvenir à couvrir le hurlement strident, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, heurtant le mur. La jeune femme s'était précipitée à son chevet en entendant ses cris. A genoux sur le lit, les mains posés sur les épaules de l'homme agité de spasmes et hurlant à plein poumons dans son sommeil, elle tentait de toutes ses forces de le maintenir sur le lit, de l'empêcher de se débattre, de se blesser une fois de plus.

"Professeur ! Professeur Snape ! Calmez-vous je vous prie. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve, rien de plus. Là... Calmez-vous... ", répétait-elle comme une litanie apaisante, dégageant son front moite et ses joues des longues mèches de cheveux lorsqu'enfin il se calma.

Severus ouvrit les yeux, hagard, ne semblant pas se rappeler où il était, ce qu'il faisait en ces lieux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer le plus acidement possible le fond de ses pensées à la mijaurée se permettant des privautés : entrer dans ses appartements ainsi, en trombe, le toucher de façon aussi familière ou inconvenante... Non mais ! On aura tout vu dans cette école ! Mais la douleur le dissuada d'émettre le moindre son. Lèvres closes, il se contenta de jeter un sombre regard, sourcils froncés en guise de question muette.

"Si vous êtes bien sage, je vous laisserais boire votre verre seul", osa la péronnelle.

Severus voulut lui prouver qu'il se passait parfaitement de son autorisation mais sa main, son bras furent bloqués. Alors qu'il s'étonnait, un homme entra, lui aussi sans respecter la plus élémentaire des politesses, sans attendre une invitation et sans même frapper à la porte. Que celle-ci fusse rester grand ouverte n'avait pas la moindre importance.

"- Tout va bien miss Cluhens ?

- Rien de particulier docteur Diggs. Ce n'est que notre agité du quatrième étage et sa petite crise nocturne habituelle. Mais depuis que vous avez autorisé les entraves pour la nuit aucun autre incident n'est survenu. Sa plaie au cou commence enfin à cicatriser.

- Et il n'a toujours pas parlé ? Il ne semble toujours pas se souvenir des évènements ?

- Non docteur, toujours rien..."


	10. Il faut sauver le soldat Sevy

Voici ma réponse à un défi un peu particulier. Il s'agissait d'un défi en anonyme reprenant le chapitre 32 du tome 7 "Les reliques mortuaires" ; celui de la mort de Severus Snape.

Evidemment, il s'agit de changer cette fin INACCEPTABLE ! ….. tout au moins pour moi !

Un passage du chapitre était imposé. Vous le retrouverez en italique et gras. Ces mots et les persos sont à JKR …. Le reste est de moué

**« Il faut sauver le soldat Sevy »**

_**" Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant.**_Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du cou de l'homme allongé sur le sol poussiéreux, de cette veine bleue palpitante. Cette peau d'albâtre parcourue par ses filets de sang s'épaississant si rapidement. Trop rapidement. Elle semblait tellement pâle, tellement fine, tellement douce, aussi douce que la première fois qu'il l'avait effleurée, il y a déjà... déjà si longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis. Harry ne parvenait pas à réaliser l'enchaînement des évènements qui l'amenaient là, ce soir, cette nuit, dans la Cabane Hurlante alors que la grande bataille finale se préparait.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que Sirius était passé de l'autre côté du voile ? Plus d'un an ? Preque deux...

Déjà... Et il perdait alors, après l'avoir à peine retrouvée, la seule personne qui s'approchait le plus d' « une famille", un parrain, SON parrain... Depuis sa mort il avait erré tant de fois l'âme en peine dans sa demeure, Square Grimmaurd, cherchant une trace de sa vie dans ses lieux sinistres. Tenter de retrouver des bribes du passé de son parrain pour reconstruire le sien. Utiliser un mort pour forger sa vie ; quelle ironie...

Mais la porte de la chambre de Sirius était restée close, hermétiquement close à toutes ses tentatives d'intrusion... La vengeance posthume de sa mère, cette vieille garce, avait maugréé Fol-Oeil malgré les reproches de Mme Weasley entendant "ce langage tout à fait inapproprié pour d'aussi jeunes oreilles !". L'oeil magique avait roulé en tout sens dans son orbite tandis que l'autre adressait un clin d'oeil à Harry... La porte était restée scellée malgré les tentatives des différents membres de l'Ordre de passage. Même repeinte rouge à pois noirs par la maladresse de Tonks, elle ne s'était pas ouverte sous le choc de cette métamorphose trash...

Après son explosion de désespoir dans le bureau du directeur, il avait longuement tu sa colère, sa haine lors de ses entretiens avec Dumbledore. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre, il en était persuadé... Le comprenait-il lui-même ? Il n'en était pas convaincu.

Se retournant sans cesse en vain dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, il tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour en pas réveiller son ami et surtout, pour ne pas lui mentir encore une fois sur les causes de ses insomnies, de ses cauchemars. Utiliser la lourde chaleur aoûtienne en guise d'explication était de moins en moins crédible. La fraîcheur revenait tandis que les vacances s'enfuyaient... beaucoup trop lentement au goût d'Harry, pressé de retourner à Poudlard. Le voir devenait une urgence plus vitale jour après jour. Il voulait... le voir. Oui, le voir en premier.

Le voir pour se souvenir en premier... et regretter...  
Et lui parler.  
Non, pas lui parler, lui hurler toute sa rage, sa haine.  
Et le frapper s'il lui en laissait l'opportunité.  
Et lui demander pourquoi. C'était à cause de lui si Sirius était mort, à cause du venin qu'il avait distillé dans ses pensées jour après jour, semaine après semaine...  
C'était de sa faute...

Ça ne pouvait être que de sa faute…

Snape avait joué avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec son parrain, durant cette cinquième année... à moins que ce ne soit que la semaine dernière ? Le temps passait parfois si vite, et parfois si lentement. C'était à en devenir fou.

C'était à cause de ce bâtard s'il se sentait comme mort de l'intérieur. C'était à cause du comportement de Snape si lui, l'élève qu'il était, avait giflé son professeur, à cause du venin qu'il avait distillé dans ses veines, dans son cœur, jour après jour, semaine après semaine depuis que Snape avait mis à nu lors des séances de Legilimencie, les pensées qu'Harry n'osait même pas s'avouer à lui-même...  
Ou seulement dans ses rêves, la nuit...  
Ou parfois sous la douche...  
Fouillant jour après jour dans ses pensées, il l'avait dépouillé de toute intimité.

Ce professeur qu'il avait détesté pendant tant d'années, comment en était-il arrivé à ressentir... _cela_ ?

_**Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Rogue et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait.**_

Qu'il haïssait... avant. Avec tant de virulence, tant d'empressement, comme pour mieux s'en convaincre lui-même. Durant toute sa sixième année les humiliations en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avaient pu que le conforter dans sa détermination à le détester…

L'autre sentiment était par trop interdit.

Lorsque Snape le toisait en classe, l'interrogeant sèchement, le reprenant systématiquement de sa voix si grave, si mordante, il réfrénait à chaque fois la révolte montant du fond de ses tripes. Il fallait la maîtriser, la cacher à tous… Surtout à Lui. Il en avait mal. Se taire était la seule option possible. Il était le prof et lui tout juste un élève et il le lui rappelait chaque jour, à chaque faux pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser jaillir ce bouillonnement de rage et de rancœur. Car c'était bien cela, tentait-il jour après jour de s'en convaincre.

Comment ne pas hurler de rire au nez et surtout à la barbe du professeur Dumbledore lui demandant comme un service personnel d'accepter Snape tel qu'il était, de chercher à découvrir ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Il avait tant à apprendre à ses côtés, lui avait-il assuré…

Confus, Harry n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, lui promettant de tenter de voir Snape, le professeur Snape s'était-il repris rapidement, sous un jour nouveau, plus… favorable. Dumbledore s'en était réjoui.  
Harry avait souri. Son premier sourire depuis…tellement de temps ! Entre son emploi du temps, les rebuffades continuelles en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ses recherches sur la mission de Draco, sur l'auteur des annotations dans son manuel de potions avancées, ce soi-disant Prince de Sang-Mêlé comme il se nommait lui-même pompeusement, il n'avait vraiment ni le temps ni l'occasion de sourire. Encore moins l'envie.  
Se noyer dans les activités est un bon dérivatif dit-on. Sauf quand l'un des dérivatifs est justement celui que l'on veut à tout prix fuir. Surtout quand Celui-Que-l'on-Veut-à-Tout-Prix fuir vous colle une punition. Et Dumbledore qui le sermonnait pour qu'il découvre ses bons côtés ! C'en était risible. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne vieille retenue en tête à tête en fin d'année scolaire, pour apprendre à mieux se connaître !

C'est par défi qu'il s'était promis d'appliquer "à la lettre" et même plus encore, les conseils du vieux directeur. Il s''interdirait » de le questionner sur Sirius, sur son acharnement contre lui, et il tenterait même de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il trouverait "la personne, l'être humain" derrière le professeur, l'espion et meurtrier, quitte à regarder sous sa robe où il se cachait pensa-t-il un bref instant avant de chasser bien vite cette pensée perturbante.

Surtout quand elle est accompagnée d'images mentales aussi précises…

C'était d'un air déterminé qu'il était entré dans la salle de classe vide ce soir là, tête haute et bien résolu à appliquer son plan à la lettre.  
Leur premier affrontement fut celui du regard, puis vinrent les mots…. comme ce soir encore, alors que le sang qui se répendait formait une flaque atteignant les pieds du jeune homme.

_**Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui. **_

Comme ce soir là, durant cette retenue…

Très vite le ton était monté, les belles résolutions s'étaient envolées, reproches et insultes avaient fusé de part et d'autre. Harry s'était jeté sur son professeur, croyant enfin concrétiser son vieux rêve : casser la figure à Snape… à la mode moldue. Pas d'un Levicorpus, comme son père. Il savait que Dumbledore ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. Pourquoi ? Il fallait le demander à Dumbledore mais il en était intimement persuadé : le vieux directeur tempêterait s'il abusait de la magie tout comme il aurait le plus grand mal à retenir son sourire si Snape rentrait pour se plaindre de Harry avec un œil au beurre noir. Le jeune homme en était certain.

Quand son poing se leva son adversaire fut cependant plus rapide que lui. Ils étaient trop proche pour brandir la moindre baguette entre eux. Snape ne perdit pas son temps à chercher la sienne mais il saisit le poignet de son élève fermement, puis le deuxième tandis qu'il tordait le premier également, lui maintenant les deux bras dans le dos d'une poigne ferme. Harry eut beau se débattre de toute sa hargne, rien n'y fit. Son professeur était plus grand, plus développé, plus fort que lui. De plus, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient été une rude école ; il avait connu bien pire…. Sans compter les Maraudeurs !

Cette lutte oeuvra sans conteste pour la satisfaction des désirs de Dumbledore. Un net rapprochement avait effectivement lieu : ce blocage n'autorisait pas le moindre éloignement. Ils ne pouvaient être plus proche l'un de l'autre, au sens physique du terme bien entendu… A moins d'être l'un dans l'autre.  
A cause, ou grâce à cette promiscuité, Harry ne pouvait plus ignorer dans quel état, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'esprit, se trouvait l'homme qui était sensé le haïr.

Cette découverte le stupéfia plus sûrement qu'un Stupefix et il resta là, immobile, la bouche encore ouverte sur sa dernière injure informulée, dévorant l'expression de son ennemi...non, de son amant... non ! Il ne fallait pas mettre la diligence avant le sombral ! Harry rougit et cligna des yeux, à présent intimidé, se mordant la joue, puis l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieur. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à regarder Snape... Mais alors plus du tout ! D'autant moins qu'il se sentait réagir, lui aussi à cette promiscuité affolante.

Son professeur, quant à lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux, dévorant littéralement les changements s'inscrivant sur le visage du jeune homme. Tout d'abord sa rougeur, son regard devenant trouble puis son petit manège si... intéressant avec sa lèvre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert la nature des sentiments de Potter lors des cours de Legilimencie, il n'avait pu dissimuler son désir. Son irritation disparut en découvrant qu'il était partagé. Potter, en toute logique, aurait dû le haïr ; il s'y était employé. Décidément, ce Gryffondor s'acharnait toujours à faire le contraire de se qu'on attendait de lui... Il lâcha alors ses poignets, aggripa le devant de la robe de son élève pour l'attirer à lui tandis qu'un sourd grondement de contentement et de désir franchissait sa bouche... très différent de celui qu'il produisait maintenant.

_  
__**Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge. **_

Harry ferma un court instant les yeux pour fuir cette vision, tellement aux antipodes des souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Un mourant, paraît-il, voyait l'essentiel de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant la fin. La « vox populi » savait-elle que celui qui découvrait son amour mourant vivait lui aussi cette horrible expérience. Le Survivant était choqué par la confrontation entre la réalité morbide et le souvenir de leur nuit. Moment unique car à peine quelques nuits plus tard Snape fut dans l'obligation de tenir sa promesse et de tuer Dumbledore avant de fuir. Harry l'avait haï aussi fort qu'il se sentait manipulé perdu, trahi, abandonné. Mais par qui au juste ? Par Dumbledore ? Par Snape ?

Ou par eux deux ?  
Il se pencha à nouveau, attentif, en entendant le murmure de Severus :  
_  
__**- Prenez-... les... Prenez-... les...**_

_**Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était , mais ne savait que faire..."**_

Les souvenirs de Severus... Des souvenirs pour la plupart heureux s'il en croyait les pétillements et gerbes de fines étincelles s'épanouissant à espaces réguliers. Des souvenirs d'amour également comme l'indiquaient les nuances rosées de certains fils.

Snape lui donnait tous ses souvenirs heureux et, connaissant un peu l'histoire de l'homme, et son cerveau en ébullition lui dictait qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible : c'était ses souvenirs les plus secrets, les plus intimes. En toute logique, il n'y avait qu'une explication à ce geste : Severus savait qu'il était en train de mourir et livrait son testament émotionnel... à lui. Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi l'espion favori de Voldemort le choisirait-il lui, le Survivant ?  
Et si Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé ?

Harry était atterré et se laissa tomber à genoux, près de la tête de Snape, les mains posés au sol et le dos courbé. Il ne sentait même pas le sang tiède sous ses doigts. Il refusait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir cette situation. Snape ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il ne devait pas ! Pas comme Sirius, pas comme ses parents ! Et de la main de Voldemort à nouveau ! Severus ne pouvait pas l'abandonner !  
Rester seul à nouveau... Harry était comme paralysé tandis qu'Hermione ne restait pas inactive, sortant de son sac un flacon dans lequel elle introduisit un à un les souvenirs.

Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et menacer de déborder alors que le regard de Snape s'éteignait doucement.

Quand il sentit un objet rond et souple lui heurter la cuisse, il hoqueta de surprise. Le jeune homme se souvint du vif d'or légué par Dumbledore se trouvant dans sa poche. Il le sortit précipitamment, gêné par les petites ailes qui s'agitaient et s'emmêlaient dans le tissu de sa cape. Il le dégagea malgré tout et le tint juste devant son nez. Il cria, traita Dumbledore de vieux toqué en s'adressant au vif, son lègue, comme s'il lui parlait directement, pesta sur ses énigmes, pleura sur l'inutilité de ses efforts.

Nul ne sut jamais ce qui provoqua le changement : les larmes de Potter, le sang de Snape, la présence des filaments de souvenirs ou l'ensemble. Mais toujours est-il que des lettres apparurent de nouveau sur le vif. Elles disaient : _Céans est le terme_.

Comme le mot était approprié ! Le terme de son combat avec Voldemort. Sans doute aussi le terme de sa vie. Et en ce moment, le terme de celle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors que le regard de Snape était entièrement voilé et que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rare, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir Harry ouvrit la bouche pour y introduire le vif d'or. Mais, à peine les lèvres franchies, ce dernier s'ouvrit pour libérer une pierre, toute lisse, toute noire qui tomba devant lui, dans la mare de sang. A son contact, la pierre sembla irradier une lueur vermeille et vibrer.

Hermione, comme d'habitude, fut la première à la reconnaître : la Pierre d'Immortalité, l'une des trois précieuses Reliques de la Mort. Mais elle était toujours fendue, dans le même état que lorsque Harry l'avait aperçue pour la première fois fixée sur la lourde chevalière des Gaunt que portait Dumbledore. Et qui lui avait coûté si cher... sa vie.

Mu par l'énergie du désespoir Harry la plaça dans la main de Severus dont il serra les doigts autour, ses propres mains entourant celle du mourant. S'il y avait bien un moment où la magie de l'amour tant vantée par Dumbledore devait s'exprimer, c'était maintenant ou jamais pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Ce fut maintenant.

La lueur s'intensifia, filtra à travers leurs mains jointes, remonta le long du bras de Snape avant de recouvrir son corps entier. L'air parut vibrer autour de lui. Puis, aussi soudainement que tout avait commencé, tout cessa en moins d'une seconde, laissant les vivants dans le silence de leur ahurissement. Ils eurent cependant peu à attendre. Une fort inspiration suivie d'une quinte de toux troubla les lieux.

Snape, c'était Snape. La Pierre avait agi et l'avait ramené à la vie. Harry, le regard brillant à la fois de larmes et de joie, étreignait avec force la main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. L'ancien Mangemort tâta de sa main libre son cou à l'emplacement où se trouvait, quelques instants auparavant, la plaie mortelle. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Sans esquisser le moindre sourire, il essaya de se redresser, bien vite secouru par Hermione, toujours plus rapide. Harry ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et le dévorait des yeux.

« Si vous pouviez me rendre ma main, dit-il en la désignant d'un geste du menton, et m'expliquer par quel miracle je suis toujours de ce monde, je pourrais me convaincre que votre protection durant toutes ses années n'aura pas été une corvée totalement inutile. »

Il n'y a pas à dire, Snape le bâtard ingrat était bien de retour. Ses yeux démentaient tant ses paroles que Harry ne parvint pas à lui en vouloir malgré les grognements réprobateurs de Ron. Quant à Hermione, elle était déjà partie en quête d'une potion de régénération sanguine ou de tout autre préparation pouvait remplir le même office dans son sac magique.

Quelques gorgées et explications plus tard :

« Deux points positifs sont à relever de la situation : je suis toujours vivant ce qui m'est particulièrement satisfait et, par conséquence, le Dark Lord n'est pas pas le maître de la Baguette Aînée. Jeunes gens, il me semble qu'une bataille n'attend plus que nous. Et Potter, reprit-il alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la sortie, je vous prierais de ne pas ridiculiser votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en vous laissant sottement tuer. »

En d'autres lieux et d'autres temps, un dramaturge français avait mis dans la bouche d'un de ses personnages pour déclarer son amour : « Va, je ne te hais point. ». Heureusement que Corneille ne connaissait pas Severus Snape... et réciproquement pensa la finaude Hermione...

Fin


	11. Monsieur Noir

Ce petit OS de 1300 mots est ma réponse au défi de Sevys_now dont voici les termes : Connaissez-vous la collection de livres pour enfants créés par Roger Hargraeves ? Les "Monsieur" ou les "Madame" ? Monsieur Curieux, Monsieur Chatouille etc...  
Le défi est simple... (et débile) : à la façon de ces albums, racontez et illustrez (un seul dessin suffit) une des qualités ou défauts de notre maître de potions.  
Qui va se lancer dans un Monsieur Potions ? un Monsieur Grognon ? un Monsieur Espion ?... voire Monsieur Slash ?  
J'attends avec impatience vos idées !  
Pour ma part, ce fut Monsieur Noir...

* * *

**Monsieur Noir**

Monsieur Noir était un solitaire.  
Monsieur Noir était professeur dans une grande école de magie. Il aurait dû afficher un sourire sur son visage à se voir entouré d'enfants et de jeunes turbulents et bien vivants. Mais Monsieur Noir n'aimait pas les enfants. Il détestait leur manque d'intelligence ou plutôt, il détestait que ses élèves ne mobilisent leur masse grise que pour lui jouer des tours. Comme ses affreux jumeaux Pile-et-face (à moins que ce ne soit Face-et-Pile… ou Pâle-et-Fic…) qui empuantissaient ses cachots d'odeurs nauséabondes de bombabouses. Si encore ces dernières avaient dégagé une fumée noire, il aurait été moins fâché. Il aimait tant les fumées noires, surtout lorsqu'elles s'échappaient d'une potion bien maîtrisée.  
Dix points en moins pour la maison de ces empêcheurs de noircir en rond (par tête de pipe) et une séance d'arrachage de poils noirs de moustaches noires de chats noirs vivants sans gants de protection ni baguette. Sans les tâcher d'une goutte de sang sinon tout serait à recommencer. Même le rouge et noir n'avait pas grâce à ses yeux. Il n'aimait que le noir.

Tout sur Monsieur Noir était noir. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit sans lune la plus profonde, ses cheveux plus noirs que les ailes des chauves souris aveugles du fond des trous ivoriens profonds, noirs comme ceux de sa mère. Ses ongles étaient noirs aussi, tout au moins le dessous car il faisait trop noir dans ses cachots pour qu'il puisse les nettoyer correctement. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient noirs de ne pas assez dormir. Non parce qu'il avait peur du noir la nuit, mais justement, parce qu'il aimait trop le noir pour perdre du temps son temps à dormir durant un moment aussi… noir.

Par-dessus tout, Monsieur Noir aimait s'habiller de noir. Dans sa longue robe noire il arpentait les couloirs pour dénicher et chasser les couples d'amoureux attardés. Son plaisir le plus grand était de faire broyer du noir au trio infernal, Monsieur Rubi-con, Mademoiselle Marmotte-Bouclée, Monsieur Traître-à-ses-cheveux-noirs, cause de ses nuits blanches. N'a-t-on pas idée ! Blanches ! A lui Monsieur Noir ! Il étouffait le bruit de ses chaussures noires à guêtres noires et surgissait derrière eux. Qu'il était alors tentant de cacher son éclat de rire dans sa cape noire !

D'aussi loin que Monsieur Noir se souvienne, il avait toujours été vêtu de noir. Bébé, ses couches étaient noires car moins chères que les couches blanches et plus faciles à nettoyer. Enfant, ses vêtements aussi étaient noirs. Pour raser les murs, se fondre dans l'ombre : son père moldu refusait que son enfant sorcier soit remarqué. Et le sang se dissimule bien mieux sur un tissu noir…  
Monsieur Noir aimait ses vêtements noirs. Une fois, une seule, il avait tenté de changer. Une originalité subite, un coup de folie dans ses pensées noires sans aucun doute. Mais il ne commettrait pas cette trahison au grand jour, pas aux yeux de tous ! Il devait rester le ténébreux, le solitaire et porter le soleil noir de la mélancolie depuis que Mademoiselle Rayon-de-Soleil lui avait préféré un autre. Discrètement, il échangea son caleçon noir pour un caleçon gris : quelle folie ! Bien mal lui en pris. Il fut aussitôt mis au pilori, moqué, rabaissé et de son caleçon déshabillé devant tous, y compris Mademoiselle Rayon-de-Soleil.  
Monsieur Main-engluée-sur-la-tête, Monsieur Cannibale, Monsieur Couineur et surtout, son ennemi juré de toujours, Monsieur Black étaient les coupables. Il haïssait Monsieur Black qui avait pourtant un si joli nom. Mais Monsieur Black ne loupait jamais une occasion de l'embêter. Monsieur Black était méchant.

Pourtant Mademoiselle Rayon-de-soleil avait cherché à le défendre. Monsieur Noir n'avait pas compris et l'avait insulté. Après cet incident, plus jamais Mademoiselle Rayon-de-Soleil ne lui avait parlé comme à un ami, plus jamais. Le cœur de Monsieur Noir était devenu, à son tour, très sombre. Monsieur Noir broyait du noir et était parti dans la Forêt Interdite, seul, à la tombée de la nuit noire. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Mais dans le noir, nul en pouvait le voir.

La nuit s'était répandue depuis bien longtemps, si noire que même les ombres s'évanouissaient. Mais Monsieur Noir n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait jamais peur du noir, le noir était son ami et de plus, il était bien trop triste pour cela. Assis contre le tronc d'un arbre moussu, la tête posée sur ses genoux, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant de son visage, Monsieur Noir ne l'entendit pas approcher. Une longue langue rouge et baveuse le slurpa d'un grand coup baveux. Ahuri, Monsieur Noir n'eut que le temps de relever la tête avant de recevoir un deuxième coup de la longue langue rouge et baveuse.

Un chien, c'était un chien noir, un gros chien noir. Il le consolait comme le font les gros toutous tout doux, faisant disparaitre le liquide salé qui coulait sur ses joues. Monsieur Noir lui caressa la tête, reconnaissant. Un chien qui a la bonne idée d'avoir les poils, la truffe, le regard aussi noirs ne pouvait être qu'une bonne bête. A qui pouvait-il appartenir ? Que faisait-il là ? Monsieur Noir ne le savait pas mais il joua avec lui et son chagrin s'évanouit.

Très souvent, quand la vie était trop dure pour l'élève Monsieur Noir, il se rendait dans la Forêt Interdite. Très souvent le gros chien noir le retrouvait pour jouer avec lui. Monsieur Noir l'aimait beaucoup et l'appela Blackinouchet quand il le léchait et le chatouillait. Blackinouchet était son meilleur, son seul ami. Un ami secret et noir qu'il rencontrait la nuit.

Devenu grand et professeur, Monsieur Noir allait encore souvent dans la Forêt Interdite, souvent pour y cueillir des plantes nécessaires à ses potions. Mais il était tout seul maintenant le grand chien noir ne venait plus le voir. Parfois, Monsieur Noir se promenait dans la forêt simplement pour penser à Blackinouchet qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait eu ses A.S.P.I.C. Peut-être était-il mort, ou trop vieux pour jouer.  
Monsieur Noir ne s'était jamais fait un autre ami. Blackinouchet lui manquait même s'il n'en parlait à personne.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu Monsieur Plus-sombre-que-sombre dans sa vie qui l'avait beaucoup occupé. Mais il n'était pas un ami comme Blackinouchet. Il ne jouait pas avec lui personne ne jouait avec Monsieur Plus-Sombre-que-Sombre, surtout lorsqu'il riait beaucoup et très fort pour couvrir les cris. Puis Monsieur Citron-acidulé l'avait pris sous son aile quand Monsieur Plus-sombre-que-sombre avait tué Mademoiselle Rayon-de-soleil. Monsieur Noir était devenu encore plus solitaire et professeur de Potions.

Monsieur Noir travaillait pour Monsieur Citron-acidulé comme professeur. Mais il était aussi l'espion de Monsieur Citron-acidulé et lui rapportait toutes les horreurs que faisait Monsieur Plus-sombre-que-sombre depuis qu'il était revenu. De plus, Monsieur Noir était la nounou du fils que Mademoiselle Rayon-de-Soleil avait eu avec Monsieur Main-engluée-sur-la-tête. Monsieur Noir le protégeait contre Monsieur Plus-sombre-que-sombre, comme Monsieur Citron-acidulé le lui avait demandé. C'était des emplois à plein temps et Monsieur Noir n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer ou de penser à Blackinouchet. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Monsieur Noir était avec Monsieur Citron-acidulé dans l'ancienne maison des Black pour travailler avec Monsieur Cannibale et Monsieur Black. Monsieur Black continuait à être méchant et à se moquer de lui. Monsieur Cannibale continuait à vouloir manger les gens, mais une fois par mois seulement. C'est là que Monsieur Noir comprit lorsque Monsieur Black se transforma, pas pour lui, mais pour le fils de Mademoiselle Rayon-de-Soleil : Monsieur Black et Blackinouchet n'était qu'une seule et même personne, simplement plus poilu lorsqu'il se déplaçait à quatre pattes. Monsieur Noir refusa d'écouter ses explications, refusa aussi les coups de langue. Il lui avait pourtant tellement manqué.

Black c'était Black, il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Peu de temps après, Monsieur Black disparut pour toujours.  
Monsieur Noir resta professeur de Potions, espion/nounou à plein temps et plus solitaire que jamais.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! ^_^


	12. Mon premier livre de potions

Bonjour !  
Voici un petit texte court répondant au défi lancé par la communauté Entre_les_pages sur LJ : "toute première fois"  
Je l'ai décliné en "le tout premier livre" de Severus puisque cette communauté est centrée non seulement sur le fandom de HP, mais surtout sur les livres dans ce fandom. (une communauté s'appuyant sur des livres qui parlent d'un fandom, où il il y a des livres.. vous me suivez ? Non ? Tant pis)

Bonne lecture j'espère et n'oubliez pas le guide avant de sortir...

Rating : G

* * *

**Mon premier livre de potions**

Il devrait attendre le lendemain. C'était dur. Quand on a cinq ans, découvrir son cadeau de Noël ne devrait jamais être en sursis. Mais il avait résisté, malgré son envie, malgré tout. Parce que maman lui avait demandé, doucement, de cette voix qu'il a appris à reconnaitre malgré son jeune âge. La voix murmurée de sa mère qui l'encourage tout en le mettant en garde :

« Attends mon cœur, pas maintenant. Attends que nous soyons seuls. Je te montrerai. Je te le promets. Ce n'est pas « sale », c'est… étonnant, merveilleux, magique. Attends.»

Il avait obéi, attendu en posant son cadeau près de son lit. Il savait déjà que son père ne viendrait pas le regarder.

Son père n'aimait pas la lecture. Son père n'aimait pas grand-chose. L'enfant ne l'avait jamais vu un livre en main. Rarement un journal, et encore, il ne lisait que les grosses lettres. Lui, il lisait déjà toutes les grosses lettres. Maman lui avait appris. Même les mots difficiles, même quand il ne savait pas toujours ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Comme la fois où il avait lu tout doucement, pour lui-même « crise monétaire, chômage en hausse ». Son père avait jeté le journal, furieux, après avoir lu ce titre. Severus n'avait pas compris pourquoi… Sans doute parce que son père n'aime pas lire. Il n'aime pas les livres. Il n'aime que les bouteilles. De bière principalement. C'est « bière » qui est écrit le plus souvent sur l'étiquette des bouteilles qu'il aime le plus, avec d'autres mots, pas toujours les mêmes. Plus rarement « Gin ».  
Ça pue. Son père a ricané quand il lui a fait goutter et qu'il a fait la grimace : ça pue et c'est dégoûtant. « C'est pour les hommes, les vrais ! Tu verras, tu aimeras et ça te fera pousser le poil au menton ! » s'était-il esclaffé.

Non, il n'aurait jamais de poils au menton. C'est moche et ça pique. Quand son père oubliait de se raser il piquait les rares fois où il venait l'embrasser au lit. C'est moche, ça pique et ça sent mauvais : il piquait et il puait la même odeur que ses bouteilles. Non, jamais il n'aurait du poil au menton ou ailleurs : on sentait trop mauvais et en plus, on préférait les bouteilles aux livres.

Lui, il voulait avoir la peau douce comme maman, sentir bon comme elle. Savoir lire aussi et passer de longues heures un livre en main, tout comme elle, à ses côtés. Comme ça, il pourrait lire tout seul « Le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse » les soirs où sa mère était trop fatiguée pour venir lui raconter l'histoire. Mais ce n'étaient pas les Contes de Beedle le barde (appelés « Beedle la Barbe ! Range ce livre pour débiles » par son père) qu'il avait reçu pour Noël. Non, c'était un livre de recettes. Il l'avait juste un peu ouvert, pour voir, après avoir déchiffré le titre : Mon premier livre de potions. De toute façon, son père avec la serviette humide de la salle de bain sur les yeux parce qu'il avait mal à la tête depuis ce matin. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, lui et son premier livre. Il n'avait qu'à boire le remède que sa mère lui donnait quand il avait mal au crâne. C'était bête de ne pas vouloir et de traiter sa mère de « Sale Sorcière ! » quand elle le lui proposait. Enfin, avant, parce qu'il y avait un moment qu'elle ne lui proposait plus aucun remède. Elle n'était pas sale, sa mère, d'abord. Oui, elle était une sorcière. Et alors ? Lui il était bien un sorcier sa mère le lui avait dit. Et ils étaient certainement moins sales que son père qui ne se lavait pas tous les jours.

Tout ce que le petit Severus avait appris hormis à lire, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas montrer de magie ni aux autres, ni surtout à son père. Que la magie n'était pas sale. Qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher aux bouteilles de son père. Qu'il était « un sale sorcier comme ta mère » (même s'il n'était pas sale et sa mère non plus).

Bientôt, avec son livre, il allait apprendre à faire des potions, des remèdes. Comme sa mère ! Grâce à son cadeau de Noël, son livre rien qu'à lui tout seul. Il avait vu entre les pages entre-ouvertes des listes et même des dessins : de plantes, d'animaux et d'autres choses toutes plus étranges et passionnantes les unes que les autres. Et des mots ! Plein de mots partout ! Dans des phrases. C'est long, une phrase, à lire. On arrive parfois au bout en ayant oublié ce que racontait le début. Alors il fallait tout recommencer, sans se décourager. Mais sa mère serait là pour l'aider.

En se couchant ce soir-là, il s'endormit sans histoire mais le cœur empli de mots et de promesses : demain, il pourrait lire son livre. Demain, il ferait sa première potion tout seul.


	13. Boulets, boulettes et compagnie

**Titre : Boulets, boulettes et compagnie**  
**Défi** : Cluedo (il s'agissait de tirer au sort un meurtrier, un lieu du crime et une arme ; par exemple, Sevy est tué par Maugrey, dans un placard avec une pince à linge... ne vous marrez pas, quelqu'un a eu ce tirage). Il s'agit bien sûr d'un défi de **Sevys_now**

**Pairing** : Severus Snape Center mais pas mal de Charlie.  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Type** : One-Shot d'environ 5800 mots

**Note** : Je place ce texte en NC-17. Pourtant il ne contient aucune scène de sexe (chut, pas râler), aucune réelle description atroce. Cependant, les pensées de certains personnages ainsi que la mort de Snape peuvent choquer. Ce n'est pas parce que je les ai écrites que je partage les idées parfois exprimées ici.  
Quant à la mort de Snape… Comment vouliez-vous que je m'en sorte avec un tel tirage au sort ?

* * *

**BOULETS, BOULETTES ET COMPAGNIE**

_Le crime était loin d'être parfait..._

La raison des plus cons est souvent la meilleure,  
Nous allons le montrer tout à l'heure.

* * *

**EDITION SPECIALE DE LA GAZETTE**

Drame à Poudlard !

Le monde magique est endeuillé.  
Le nouveau directeur de la prestigieuse école est décédé dans des circonstances pour l'instant inconnues. Des élèves ont été aperçus près de sa dépouille et sont actuellement entendus par la Directrice d'Enregistrement des nés-moldus, Dolores Ombrage, dont les capacités d'investigation ne sont plus à démontrer en présence de la sous-directrice de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall.

* * *

**Deux mois avant**

La boutique des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ne désemplissaient pas malgré cette période troublée. Les sorciers avaient besoin plus que jamais de sourire et rire. Ce n'est pas l'actualité qui allait le leur permettre. La Gazette ne parlait que de terroristes, d'attentats, de morts, de dénonciations et autres réjouissances. Le journal glorifiait aussi les "nettoyages ethniques" orchestrés par les Partisans Sang-Pur (comprenez les Mangemorts et autres fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui-Et-Ce-N'est-Pas-Kiki) et il n'y avait vraiment pas matière à rigolade.

Les Pastilles de gerbe, les bonbons Nez-en-sang étaient les ventes vedettes, suivies de près par tout ce qui pouvait devenir franchement désagréable pour la victime. Fred et George hésitaient à laisser en vente leur Potion d'Amûûûr (avec trois U). Bien qu'elle fût diluée, cette potion dont ils étaient fiers, était un subtil dérivé de l'Amortentia. La Potion d'Amûûûr était bien plus puissante que tous les philtres d'amour classiques mis sur le marché. Se jouer des sentiments, des attitudes, des élans grâce à des philtres ou autres artefacts, oui. Lorsque ce couillon de Percy avait déclaré sa flamme à la tante Muriel, quelle partie de rigolade ! Un Percy genou à terre, offrant la bague de marquage de la dinde (rôtie, celle trônant sur la table) à leur tante revêche (l'autre dinde, moins rôtie) en guise de bague de fiançailles resterait à jamais dans les annales familiales. Et encore ! Les jumeaux n'en étaient qu'à la phase expérimentale du produit lors de ce repas de Noël. Depuis, ils l'avaient améliorée. Trop, peut-être...

Des répercussions inattendues leur étaient apparues peu de temps après la rentrée scolaire. De toutes jeunes clientes éclatant en sanglots dans leur boutique les avaient pris totalement au dépourvu. Lorsque d'autres tentèrent de dévaster le rayon consacré aux divers philtres dont la fameuse Potion d'Amûûûr, ils menèrent l'enquête. Apporter un peu de joie et de gaieté au monde sorcier (tout en se faisant un paquet de gallions) étaient leur ambition et leur fierté. Atterrés, désolés et de nombreux sentiments nettement moins enjoués les accablèrent quand ils découvrirent l'utilisation beaucoup moins guillerette de leurs produits.

Les Carrow avaient ajouté un nouveau chapitre à leur "charmant" enseignement : comment se débarrasser de ses ennemis (et des moldus) par empoisonnement. Malheureusement (pour eux) le directeur avait interdit tout résultat par trop définitif. Interdit de mutiler ou mieux, de tuer. Seules les actions temporaires étaient tolérées, d'où l'explosion des ventes de Pastilles de gerbe, Nez-en-sang et autres réjouissances.

D'où également l'explosion des ventes de la Potion d'Amûûûr. Lorsque le consentement de la victime était obtenu magiquement et contre son gré, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un viol.

Fred et George se sentaient très très mal. Leur première réaction avaient été de retirer purement et simplement le produit de la vente. Ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Quel ne fut leur étonnement de voir surgir un beau samedi matin, alors qu'ils venaient juste d'ouvrir les portes du magasin, le Directeur de Poudlard lui-même, Severus Snape ex-prof de potions, ex-terreur des marmots. Malgré une ride ou deux de plus, son air était toujours aussi aimable : sourire made in Azkaban. Aucune surprise dans un premier temps pour les jumeaux. Si leur ancien professeur s'était habillé en tutu rose ou en cuir moulant, certes, la crise cardiaque due à la surprise n'aurait pas été loin malgré leur âge encore jeune mais là, le seul élément surprenant résidait dans le parchemin que Snape leur tendit.

* * *

- Mais non Madame, je vous jure, c'est pas nous !

- C'est pas nous, je vous jure aussi !

- Si ce n'est pas vous, et vos pères m'ont certifié que vous n'étiez pas assez..., trop naïfs pour ourdir une telle machination, dites-moi ce que vous faisiez là-bas, dans la même pièce que la victime, nus comme des vers qui plus est !

- On n'était pas nus madame, enfin pas moi. J'avais mes chaussures.

- Moi aussi et nous, on était avec la fille ! Pas avec lui Madame ! On vous jure ! On n'est pas comme ça.

- C'est vrai, d'abord mon père me tuerait si j'étais une fiotte.

- La fille ? Que me racontez-vous tous les deux ? Mais quelle fille ? Ce n'est pas "une fille" qui avait les robes déchirées et relevées au-dessus de la taille ! Mais Lui !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, complètement désemparés. L'un devint vert et l'autre n'atteignit même pas cette couleur avant de vomir son quatre-heures. Dire qu'ils ne comprenaient rien était l'euphémisme du jour.

* * *

**Deux mois avant moins une heure.**

Snape ressortit de la boutique avant l'affluence de la fin de semaine avec un sentiment de tâche accomplie. Du bel ouvrage. Il était encore étonné par la facilité avec laquelle il était parvenu à convaincre les jumeaux Weasley. S'ils avaient été aussi vigilants à suivre ses recommandations en classe que ce matin, il aurait pu commencer à apprécier des Gryffondors. Peut-être. L'espoir fait vivre comme lui rétorquait souvent ce vieil illuminé de Dumbledore. Un rictus apparut fugacement. Apprécier des Gryffondors ? Même pas en rêve. Dans une autre vie sans doute, où tout le monde serait gentil, les maisons toutes roses et... Trêve de trolleries. Ramené à la réalité par une méchante bise glacée, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard resserra sa cape tout en allongeant le pas. L'aire de tranplanage n'était pas loin. Il pouvait regagner son bureau apaisé ou tout au moins rassuré et surtout, avant la ruée des pré ou post-pubères qui n'allaient pas tarder de déferler aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Grâce aux améliorations mentionnées sur le parchemin remis aux deux rouquins, leur fichue Potion d'Amûûûr n'occasionnerait plus de dégâts inappropriés. Plus d'élèves larmoyants débarquant dans son bureau pour se plaindre, rougissants, confus et bafouillant lorsqu'il leur demandait la raison de leur trouble. C'était insupportable. Surtout les filles. Si encore elles n'avaient pas été violées, il aurait pu récolter leurs larmes de vierge pour la préparation de potions délicates...

Ses pensées ô combien compatissantes s'interrompirent en croisant deux élèves qu'il voyait un peu trop souvent à son goût depuis ces deux derniers mois, envoyés par Minerva ou Flitwick ; jamais par les Carrow bien sûr. Pour une fois que ces deux cornichons excellaient dans une matière. A voir leur air confus alors qu'il ne leur avait encore posé aucune question, n'avait proféré aucune menace, Snape subodora un mauvais coup. Un de plus. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta pour les interpeler, quitte à retarder le début d'un week-end qui s'annonçait prometteur : son livre de potions rares avait été livré le matin même par hibou express et aucun chatouillement dans l'avant-bras gauche.

"- Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur, articula prudemment Crabbe.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, copia précipitamment Goyle.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous mène de si bon matin sur le Chemin de Traverse ?"

La formule de politesse était toute rhétorique. Le ton était aussi glacial que le fond de l'air et le message clair : répondez ou retenue ce soir. Les deux Serpentard ne s'y trompèrent pas. Ils pratiquaient leur directeur depuis tant d'années que leur réaction fut presque pavlovienne (la bave en moins).

"- On va refaire le plein pour les cours Monsieur, expliqua prudemment Crabbe.

- Pour les cours d'étu... tenta de compléter Goyle.

- Les cours de potions, l'interrompit bruyamment l'autre. De potions ! Il nous manque des ingrédients. On n'en a plus. Plus du tout.

- Plus du tout et on en a besoin.

- Ouais, et vite même. Monsieur."

Snape sentait poindre le début d'une migraine carabinée en écoutant leurs piètres explications et leur lamentable tentative de noyer le strangulot. Vite ? Ce serait bien la première fois que ces deux-là feraient preuve d'une réaction rapide à un stimuli, surtout intellectuel. Mais de là à féliciter les Carrow pour les progrès réalisés par ces deux élèves sous leur enseignement, il y avait un Styx que sa probité ne lui permettrait jamais de franchir. Il acquiesça de la tête, indiquant aux deux abrutis de vaquer. Il prit soin de les suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la boutique qu'il venait juste de quitter.

Les potions ? Mon oeil à défaut… d'une autre partie de son individu. Ces deux-là méritaient d'être surveillés de plus près mais s'il en avait déjà ras… l'autre partie de son individu.

* * *

**EDITION SPECIALE DE LA GAZETTE**

Mort mystérieuse du Directeur de Poudlard. (suite)

Notre envoyé spécial dépêché au Chemin de Traverse, Jerry Khan n'est pas parvenu à interviewé John Denslejerck, nouveau responsable de la Brigade des Tireurs de Baguettes Magiques d'élite chargé d'inspecter les lieux du décès. Le drame se serait déroulé dans la pièce de stockage à l'arrière d'une boutique bien connue de nos lecteurs. C'est là que tôt le matin, la vendeuse a découvert le corps inanimé de Severus Snape. Emporté à St Mangouste, les médicomages tentent d'établir les causes de sa mort.

* * *

" - Enfin, messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, vous êtes de brillants représentants de Poudlard, commença Ombrage tandis que McGonagall toussait brusquement, et je vous sais tout à fait capable de comprendre, poursuivit-elle avant de s'interrompre, se tournant vers son ex-collègue. Très chère Minerva, si j'étais vous, je prendrais une cuillère d'Empestine ; vos bronches me semblent fort encombrées.

- Non, non, par Merlin, ce n'est rien, la rassura cette dernière, tentant de cacher son hilarité derrière un mouchoir hâtivement sorti. Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez votre interrogatoire.

- Messieurs donc, comme j'étais en train de vous le dire, je vous crois tout à fait capable de faire la différence entre un homme et une femme, reprit l'enquêtrice."

Le mouchoir de Minerva quitta sa bouche pour essuyer le coin de l'oeil. Grâce à sa longue expérience professorale d'ingurgitation de couleuvres, elle parvenait à ne pas pleurer de rire mais par Morgane, que c'était difficile. L'interrogatoire risquait d'être encore long…

* * *

**Dix jours avant**

- Tu as bien détruit le portoloin dès ton arrivée ?

- Pour la soixante-neuvième fois, oui, papa ! Je ne suis plus un bleu !

- Bleu ou rouge, rien à faire, vigilance constante comme aurait dit ce bon vieux Maugrey. Tes voyages répétés entre la Roumanie et Londres risquent d'attirer l'attention et tu ne veux pas plus que moi que le Ministère examine de plus près ton portoloin non déclaré. Les traces de magie résiduelle montreraient immédiatement qu'il s'agit d'un portoloin non-déclaré. Je te laisse imaginer la suite.

- Pas besoin que tu me le répètes p'pa. Je sais déjà tout ça, soupira Charlie sur un ton exaspéré.

- Pense à l'Ordre ! Si tu ne pouvais plus nous approvisionner en poudre de cornes de tes Cornelongues roumains, que ferions-nous ? Tu sais bien que cette poudre de dragon est indispensable à la fabrication de nos antidotes. Sans compter les peaux de serpent de l'Arbre du Cap dont l'importation est contrôlée depuis que Thickness est à la tête du Ministère. Plus de Polynectar. Et il y a pire...

- Quoi encore ?

- Ta mère, pense à ta mère s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! Elle nous tuerait !

Charlie soupira à nouveau. En effet, sa mère...  
Depuis que Ron avait disparu dans la nature, suivant Harry et Hermione et refusant de donner toute explication sur la mission que leur avait confiée Dumbledore, Molly Weasley se rongeait les sangs. Que Ginny se soit opposée à la possibilité de rester à la maison et préfère poursuivre sa scolarité à Poudlard avait provoqué, outre des cris et des pleurs de part et d'autre, des nuits bien agitées. Sans parler des jumeaux. Même Charlie ne les comprenait pas : pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à garder leur boutique ouverte ?

Ils finiraient comme Ollivander, disparus on ne sait où, capturés lors d'une descente de Mangemorts au Chemin de Traverse. Charlie se promit une fois de plus de ne pas relâcher l'aide qu'il leur apportait. Pas uniquement pour leur approvisionnement d'ingrédients rares ou prohibés...

* * *

**EDITION SPECIALE DE LA GAZETTE**

C'est un crime !

Severus Snape, directeur actuel de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, retrouvé décédé 93 Chemin de Traverse, Londres, en compagnie de deux élèves n'est pas mort accidentellement. Melle Verity, vendeuse de profession et découvreuse de cadavre de vocation récente, a répondu à notre envoyé Mr Khan dès sa sortie de St Mangouste où elle avait été envoyée en état de choc après sa découverte.

Elle nous en a appris les circonstances de sa découverte. Afin de garnir les étalages avant l'ouverture du magasin, elle s'est rendue à l'arrière chercher de la marchandise. C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva la victime. Severus Snape était allongé sur le sol, partiellement dénudé (la partie inférieure), la bouche ouverte et un air effrayant sur le visage ce qui, selon le témoignage de ses proches, lui était habituel. Elle est sortie en hurlant, rameutant ses employeurs et le quartier.

Les enquêteurs n'écartent aucune hypothèse. Crime crapuleux, vengeance d'un ancien élève, attentat terroriste des traitres à leur sang, tout est possible. Nous en saurons plus lorsque les élèves retrouvés à côté de son cadavre auront répondu à toutes les questions.

* * *

**Neuf jours avant**

" - Dis Crabbe, il t'en reste ? On n'en a plus du tout et leur nouveau produit c'est de la merde. ça vaut rien.

- Ouais, il m'en reste mais il va falloir me montrer la couleur de tes gallions Zabini.

- Ouais, ricana son acolyte en écho, on a fait le plein lors de notre dernier passage.

- Pansy m'a dit qu'elle vous avait vus acheter toutes les fioles qui restaient en rayon. C'est pas sympa pour les potes.

- On est pas débile ! s'indigna Goyle provoquant un haussement narquois du sourcil zabinien. Quand on a vu le dirlo sortir de la boutique, on a compris qu'on aurait des problèmes pour trouver ce qu'on voulait.

- Alors on a tout pris, expliqua en se marrant Crabbe."

Il ouvrit d'un geste large les pans de sa cape d'extérieur, montrant les nombreuses poches dissimulées à l'intérieur. Chacune était bourrée de contenus aussi mystérieux que tentants. Zabini songea que sa première impression avait été mauvaise. Non, Crabbe n'avait pas pris des livres de plus (et pas ceux que l'on feuillète pour étudier) en visitant trop Honeydukes, comme semblait en témoigner son impressionnant embonpoint. Il s'était tout simplement transformé en succursale ambulante de Weasley & Weasley. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas l'opportunité d'examiner leur contenu, sentant déjà sa bourse s'alléger sous la tentation. La boutique ferma ses portes aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était ouverte, Crabbe refermant les pans de sa cape, le directeur de l'école étant en approche à midi trente... à moins que ce ne soit à six heures. Il avait encore quelques soucis avec la lecture de l'heure, ce qui lui posait souvent des problèmes en potion.

Il était justement question de potions dans l'esprit de son ancien professeur. De ces fichues, foutues potions d'Amûûûr ! Encore quatre élèves avaient surgi éplorés dans son bureau, trois filles de Pousouffle et un Serdaigle. Oui, "un" et non "une". C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Il était retourné deux fois aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, le soir, très tard, incognito, sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit. Oui, les frères Weasley avaient bien retiré de la vente tout le stock de leur Potion d'Amûûûr. Il s'en était assuré à sa première vérification. Oui encore, ils avaient bien apporté les variations d'ingrédients et de cuisson conseillées pour atténuer les effets du breuvage. Lors de sa deuxième vérification, il avait humé méthodiquement les fioles aux couleurs mauves et roses écoeurants. Leurs délicates senteurs témoignaient d'un respect scrupuleux de ses indications.

La fuite ne venait pas de là.  
Par contre, les deux spécimens serpentards dansant d'un pied sur l'autre tout en prenant un air dégagé étaient bien atteints d'énurésie potionnante à défaut d'être passionnante. Leur discrétion n'avait d'égale que leur finesse. C'était tout dire. Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours au directeur pour démasquer leur petit « commerce ».

En premier confisquer leur fond de commerce (qu'ils remplaceraient aussi rapidement et aisément que leur père lançait un avada s'il n'intervenait pas par ailleurs). Plutôt que de les démasquer et les renvoyer (leurs père auraient tôt fait de pleurnicher auprès du Dark Lord), Snape voulait leur donner une bonne leçon. Une leçon telle qu'ils perdraient tout envie de poursuivre leurs conn… leur commerce. Oui. Mais laquelle ?

* * *

**Huit jours avant**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait en Angleterre, Charlie fit un détour très discret, de nuit, pour rendre visite à ses deux écervelés de frères. Une fiole d'essence de belladone dans sa poche gauche, un sachet de poudre de corne de dragon dans la poche droite sans compter ses poches intérieures. Un dernier coup d'œil à gauche, à droite. Pas de membre de la Brigade des Braguettes Branleuses comme il aimait surnommer ces incompétents, en vue. Par contre, une ombre tentant de se fondre dans le décor approchait. Charlie se serra sous le porche le plus proche, chuchotant un sortilège de désillusion pour disparaître encore davantage. La silhouette silencieuse semblait se diriger vers la même destination que lui : l'entrée arrière de la boutique de ses frangins. Bordel, par les couilles cornues d'un scrout poilu, c'était exactement cela et l'individu tout de sombre vêtu sorti sa baguette et s'en servit pour ouvrir la porte habituellement cadenassée efficacement. Mais c'était qui ce type ? A la démarche, ce n'était certainement pas une fille que ses frangins auraient invitée pour agrémenter leur soirée. Des gestes trop secs, tout comme la silhouette.  
Mais qui ?  
Les neurones carburant à la vitesse d'un vif, Charlie hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il entrer pour porter main forte et déloger l'indésirable ? Etait-il préférable de faire le tour côté boutique pour prévenir discrètement les propriétaires ? Ou encore aller chercher du renfort ?  
Ne rien faire ? Non, c'était totalement à exclure et le rouquin se décidait pour agir d'abord et réfléchir ensuite lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit à nouveau, livrant passage à l'intrus. Le temps de lancer un « Nox », à travers la lueur mourante il devina un profil anguleux qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler vaguement quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Comme le fureteur s'éloignait déjà, aussi silencieux et rapide qu'il était venu, Charlie ne se donna pas la peine de le suivre. Il préférait s'assurer que tout allait bien du côté des frangins. Oh, il ne craignait pas une action des Mangemorts ! Ces derniers étaient aussi discrets dans leur déplacement que le Boutefeu Chinois en rut arrivé à la réserve pour tenter un croisement entre espèces. Aussi bruyants et malheureusement aussi dangereux. Et rarement seuls.

Le mot de passe fut nécessaire pour lui livrer passage, comme si personne n'était venu depuis la fermeture du magasin. Rien dans la réserve. Tout avait l'air en ordre. C'est par un grand frère totalement déconcerté que George fut réveillé. Quant à Fred, Charlie aurait préféré vivre sans découvrir ce qu'il faisait la nuit avec Angelina. Nom d'un Pansefer grincheux ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Le dragonnier ne pensait nullement aux galipettes de la belle poursuiveuse empoignant l'un des vifs de son frère, mais à l'inconnu du « sort-express ».

Charlie se promit de redoubler d'attention lors de ses prochains séjours à Londres.

* * *

« Messieurs, les faits suivant sont avérés. Vous avez été trouvés nus tous deux, commença McGonagall levant la main pour stopper la dénégation de nudité que Goyle s'apprêtait à lancer, mais chaussés ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne change strictement rien à la situation. Bien au contraire ! Des empreintes de souliers ont été relevées sur le corps. »

Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un court regard paniqué. Il ne put échapper à l'ex Grande Inquisitrice. Dolorès était déçue de découvrir que d'anciens membres de sa Brigade s'étaient rendus coupable d'un crime aussi atroce mais satisfaite malgré tout. En effet, elle parvenait à résoudre brillamment cette enquête. Grâce à ce succès, elle arracherait à Thickness la direction de Poudlard qui n'aurait jamais dû lui échapper ! Elle en viendrait presque à embrasser les deux gros balourds si ce n'était pas aussi inconvenant.  
Inconvenant, mais surtout dangereux. Après tout, rien ne disait qu'ils ne réservaient pas le même traitement à tous les directeurs de Poudlard et elle était tellement plus charmante que Snape !  
Dans un soupir, elle en rosit de plaisir.

« - Madame, on vous jure qu'on n'a jamais vu le Directeur ! s'emmêla Goyle.

- On veut dire qu'on n'a jamais vu le Directeur dans l'arrière-boutique, Madame, s'en mêla Crabbe.

- On en a la preuve ! Donne-la Greg !

- Que je donne quoi ?

- La lettre abruti.

- Abruti toi-même ! Si je leur donne la lettre, ils vont savoir pourquoi on est venu et je te dis pas les emmerdes.

- Mr Goyle, les interrompit posément la Directrice de Gryffondor se félicitant de ne pas avoir de tels énergumènes dans sa maison, pour reprendre votre langage, je crois que vous y êtes déjà, dans les emmerdes. Et jusqu'au cou.

* * *

**7 jours avant**

Mr. Snape,  
Directeur de l'Ecole de Poudlard  
à  
Mr Weasley F. & Mr. Weasley G.

Messieurs,

Devant l'engorgement de l'infirmerie et le surmenage de sa responsable, il est de mon devoir d'interdire la fréquentation de votre établissement à l'ensemble de la masse estudiantine de l'école et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. (Vous m'en voyez navré… partie supprimée)

Par ailleurs, il serait inconsidéré de votre part de poursuivre la vente par correspondance en direction de notre institution, que ce soit par livraison ailée, cheminée ou tout autre moyen de votre invention.

Veuillez agréer Messieurs, mes salutations « obligeantes » (et celles du Dark Lord… également biffé).

Snape

PS : Cette injonction prendra effet ce jour, minuit.  
PS2 : Je ne puis que fortement vous recommander de détruire le stock restant de Potions d'Amûûûr si tant est que vous ayez eu l'idée saugrenue d'en conserver par devers vous.

* * *

Severus Snape  
Bras droit du Mage Noir  
à  
Mr Crabbe Senior et Mr Goyle Senior

Chers collègues,

Il a été porté à ma connaissance que les représentants de vos descendances respectives sont enfin parvenus à réussir l'une de leurs entreprises. Malheureusement pas dans le cadre de leur scolarité malgré leurs honorables résultats (en tortures en tout genre… supprimé) en Etude des Moldus. Leur entreprise était lucrative, certes, mais prohibée. La contrebande des produits Weasley & Weasley n'est pas encouragée à Poudlard. Surtout les potions favorisant les rapprochements corporels aussi inappropriés que violents. Vous comprendrez que j'ai confisqué leur stock avant que Bullstrod père ne soit obligé d'ajouter une aile à son (chenil… simplement barré) château pour y longer la descendance batarde de sa fille.

Vous-Savez-Qui risquerait de se lasser rapidement de ses plaintes et lui accorderait la réparation qu'il réclamera. Quand Maître fâché, lui toujours faire ainsi.

Confraternellement,  
Snape

* * *

**Cinq jours avant**

« - Mais non Charlie, je t'assure, rien n'a disparu. Ni dans la boutique, ni dans la réserve. On a tout vérifié, assura Fred. Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- Oui, George a même vérifié longuement Verity dans la réserve pendant que je finissais avec la devanture. Une disparition de sous-vêtements est à déplorer mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui te préoccupe, ricana Fred en évitant la taloche de son frère.

- En attendant, ce n'est pas normal, répéta Charlie pour la dixième fois au moins depuis son arrivée.

- Tu es certain d'avoir bien vu ? Il était tard. C'était peut-être juste une ombre et le manque de sommeil. Ou la sortie du pub.

- Non, pas possible. Une fois, passe encore. Mais deux ! Et je ne bois pas en mission, je ne m'appelle pas Fletcher.

- C'était quand déjà la première fois que tu as vu quelqu'un rentré en douce la nuit à l'arrière ?

- Il y a quelques jours, quand je t'ai surpris avec Angelina à faire des galipettes. Et tout à l'heure encore, le type, l'intrus, pas les galipettes. J'ai bien fait de ne pas repartir tout de suite en Roumanie.

- C'est vrai qu'espionner la vie sexuelle de tes frangins c'est vachement plus intéressant que les dragons, ricana Fred. »

Charlie eut la décence d'en rougir ce qui passa presque inaperçu au milieu de ses taches de rousseur.

« - A part ça rien de neuf les gars ? Rien de bizarre ? Rien qui pourrait expliquer cela ? insista-t-il. Aucun vol ?

- Le pompon du bizarre est gagné haut la main par la visite de Snape. Mais rien depuis. C'est calme, trop calme même pour les affaires.

- Comment ? Quoi ? Snape est passé vous voir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ? Vous espionner ?

- Accroche-toi bien frangin, c'est là le plus étrange. Il est venu pour nous retirer une sacrée épine du pied, commença à expliquer George au compte-gouttes, se délectant de l'air surpris de Charlie.

- On n'en a pas parlé, mais on a eu des petits soucis avec notre potion aphrodisiaque, poursuivit Fred.

- Celle qui est dérivée de l'Amortentia et que vous aviez testée sur Percy à Noël ? Elle est géniale cette potion ! Quel est le problème ? s'étonna Charlie qui ne voyait pas le lien entre Snape et une potion aphrodisiaque.

- Elle fonctionne trop bien, commença Fred perdant toute hilarité.

- Elle fonctionne trop bien et des petits rigolos s'en servent pour parvenir à leur fin. C'est pas compliqué, on pensait la retirer de la vente quand Snape est venu.

- Et alors ? s'impatienta Charlie. Snape en a avalé et vous l'avez trouvé irrésistible. Depuis vous filez un parfait amour à trois, c'est ça ?

- T'oublie Angelina !

- Et Verity ! Non ! Nous et Snape ? Ça va pas la tête ! Non ! Simplement, il s'est planté devant nous et a juste dit : « J'en suis au courant. Tenez. » avec son sourire breveté made in Azkaban avant de nous donner un parchemin et de repartir sans même attendre qu'on l'ait lu.

- Et c'était quoi, bordel, ce parchemin !

- Des corrections apportées à notre Potion d'Amûûûr, des améliorations géniales. Il nous les a données comme ça, sans raison apparente, sans rien demander en échange. Et le mieux, c'est que ça marche super ! Certains ingrédients permettent de donner des limites morales, de mesurer jusqu'où la victime accepte de se rendre. En résumé, on pourra encore se marrer avec Percy mais les salauds qui l'utilisent pour violer, ils pourront se la mettre dans le…

- Ok j'ai compris. Pas tout cependant. Tu peux me dire pourquoi Snape a fait ça ? Quel est son intérêt dans cette histoire ? continua à questionner Charlie il ne parvenait pas à prêter une intention désintéressée au Mangemort.

- Sans doute en avoir moins, lui aussi, des histoires, de son côté. Pas simple à régler à l'école.

- Tu ne vas pas t'apitoyer sur un Mangemort tout de même ! reprit l'aîné, choqué. Tu oublies ce que nous raconte Ginny de sa scolarité cette année. Et comment veux-tu qu'on sache ce qui traverse son cerveau de Mangemort ?

- Non, non, on n'oublie pas Gin' mais… On ne peut pas s'empêcher de croire qu'il ne défend pas uniquement l'intérêt de Vous-Savez-Qui dans son boulot de dirlo. Même s'il nous met dans la panade.

- Comment ça dans la panade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il nous a retiré notre clientèle numéro un. On te l'a dit, c'est très calme en ce moment, trop. Les ventes sont en baisse. Dramatiquement. Il a interdit à ses élèves de nous acheter quoique ce soit. Même par correspondance. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, quelle menace ou quel sortilège il a balancés mais c'est efficace. On a eu un ou deux courageux gamins mais on ne les a jamais revus. Ni personne de Poudlard depuis.

- Par contre, on a reçu une lettre de Snape, enchaîna Fred.

- Ouais, pour nous conseiller dans des termes fleuris de détruire notre stock de Potions d'Amûûûr, celles avec l'ancienne formule.

- Mais de quoi il se mêle ! s'emporta Charlie. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de l'envoyer se faire voir chez les hippogriffes. J'espère que vous ne lui avez pas obéi au moins, s'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant les coups d'œil que se lançaient ses frères.

- Non. Je voulais le faire parce qu'après tout, c'était notre première intention avant qu'il ne nous refile la nouvelle formule mais Fred a refusé.

- Attends, il y en a pour un paquet de gallions rien qu'en matière première ! On ne sait jamais, on pourra peut-être les réutiliser pour une nouvelle création. En attendant, toutes les fioles se trouvent dans la réserve et aucune n'a disparu.

- Et si vous les utilisiez pour démasquer votre intrus ? lança Charlie. Il venait d'avoir le début d'une idée miraculeusement géniale. S'il n'a rien volé jusqu'à présent, c'est sans doute qu'il recherche un produit particulier, quelque chose qu'il ne trouve ni en boutique, ni dans votre stock.

- Tu veux dire… un prototype ? Détourner un produit avant même qu'on l'ait lancé ? De l'espionnage magicommerçant ? Possible… Mais je ne vois pas comment utiliser la Potion d'Amûûûr pour démasquer qui que ce soit.

- Trouve simplement une idée et fabrique des étiquettes, place des éprouvettes, des notes. Fais en sorte d'appâter le type. On verra bien si ça marche. Après tout, vous n'avez rien à perdre.

- Et si c'était des Mangemorts ? s'inquiéta George.

- Barf, dans le pire des cas ce sera « Orgie à Voldycity » et ils se reproduiront.

* * *

«- Alors vous avouez ? interrogea une fois de plus Ombrage.

- Non, non, Madame. Enfin si, mais pas tout, continuait à s'emmêler à qui mieux-mieux Goyle.

- C'est vrai Madame ! On n'a tué personne. Je vous jure.

- Alors que veniez-vous faire dans l'arrière-boutique des Weasley ? questionna McGonagall qui avait sa petite idée là-dessus.

- Bin, on venait refaire le plein en douce, avoua Goyle.

- Le plein de quoi je vous prie, insista Ombrage.

- De potions, de différents produits pour les cours. On les revend aux autres après. Ça marche bien, expliqua Crabbe. Au point où ils en étaient, autant tout raconter.

- Que s'est-il passé de spécial ? relança McGonagall.

- Bin rien. Tout allait très bien, personne nous avait vus. Et puis il y avait cette nouvelle potion. Elle avait l'air d'enfer.

* * *

**Quatre jours avant**

Mr Crabbe Senior et Mr Goyle Senior  
à  
Severus Snape  
Directeur de Poudlard

Snape,

Tu fout la paix anneau fils. Pour une foie qu'ils arrive a quelque chose…  
Le Dark Lord a trouver que setter une trait bonne idée et qui faudrait l'utiliser dans une de nos descente. Tu ne voudrait pas contrarier le Boss, Snape ? Las, il serait fâcher pour de bon.

Tes collègue qui te veule du bien.

PS : On emmerde Bullstrode. Il na qu'a bien élever sa fille au lieu de la laisser baver derrière le fils Malfoy pire qu'un veracrasse.

* * *

**Trois jours avant**

Depuis vingt-quatre heures Snape ne décolérait pas. Lui donner des ordres à lui ! Au directeur de cette école ! Ordres émanant de pères de babouins aneuronalisés qu'il supportait depuis déjà six longues années. Et les pères depuis plus longtemps encore, et il ne valait guère mieux. Les sombrals ne font pas des hippogriffes. Non seulement les rejetons foutaient la pagaille dans son école (comme s'il n'avait pas déjà fort à faire à contenir l'enthousiasme des Carrow et des Gryffondors) mais en plus avec la bénédiction de Vous-Savez-Qui-N'en-Loupe-Pas-Une. Ah ! C'était une bonne idée ! Puisque c'était ainsi, il allait la lui refiler la « bonne idée » et ses concepteurs avec.

Pour cela, il fallait trouver une raison incontestable au renvoi de Crabbe et Goyle junior. Leur petit traffic n'était pas suffisant. Les viols ni plus ni moins un loisir mangemortesque habituel. Non. Quelque chose que ni le Dark Lord, ni la société sorcière n'approuvaient…

Snape sourit. Le fait est déjà surprenant en soi, voire terrifiant.  
L'idée était venue. Il s'assit posément à son bureau, saisit sa plume et rédigea une lettre. Lettre anonyme provenant d'un ami qui voulait du bien aux deux élèves et leur indiquant comment pénétrer discrètement dans la réserve des jumeaux Weasley pour s'y approvisionner. Des voleurs à la petite semaine, de quoi traîner le nom de Sang-pur de leur père dans la boue, voilà ce que deviendraient ces deux nigauds.

Dans deux jours, il verrait la fin de ses soucis. Il en était certain. Il serait là et il les prendrait la main dans le sac.

* * *

**Deux jours avant**

Gred  
à  
CW

Frangin,

C'est bon, tout est en place. Il ne pourra pas résister devant ce prototype. Ce serait révolutionnaire ! Nous regrettons beaucoup de ne pas l'avoir réellement inventé.  
Le premier satyre faisant la une de la Gazette sera notre homme.

Signé Forge

* * *

« - Une nouvelle potion ? poursuivit Ombrage. Il fallait décidément leur arracher les vers-à-crasse du nez.

- Bin ouais. Un aiguise-méninge instantané à durée limité. Avec les ASPICS dans deux mois, on en aurait vendu plein, pour les révisions ou pour les examens.

- On a voulu l'essayer pour être sûrs que ça marchait bien et comme ça, on aurait eu plein d'idées sur ce qu'il fallait mieux prendre ou laisser.

- On sait pas du tout d'où est sortie la fille. Y'avait personne et tout à coup, pouf ! Elle était là.

- La fille ? Mais de quelle fille enfin nous parlez-vous !

- Bin de la fille avec la longue robe noire moulante et les longs cheveux noirs. On connait pas son nom, on l'avait jamais vu avant, j'vous jure !

- On s'en serait rappelé : elle était super canon. En plus, elle nous souriait et chantonnait en nous prenant par le bras. Elle était super cool et en plus, elle avait l'air super chaude, sauf votre respect mesdames.

- Alors, comme on dit, on a répondu à l'appel de la nature.

- Oh My God ! s'étouffa McGonagall. »

Elle venait de tout comprendre. Ombrage, quant à elle, était blanche comme fantôme.

* * *

**EDITION SPECIALE DE LA GAZETTE**

L'analyse préliminaire fournie à notre envoyé spécial faisait état d'une « hémorragie interne rectale ». Cependant, l'autopsie pratiquée par les médicomages a permis de déterminer que le Directeur est mort rapidement, étouffé par « une masse excessive compressant sa cage thoracique ainsi qu'une obstruction des voies respiratoires supérieures ».

La poursuite de l'investigation a lieu dorénavant en huis-clos par égard pour les familles.

Nous vous tiendrons informés du déroulement de l'enquête dans la mesure du possible.

FIN

* * *

_Comme vous le devinez maintenant voici mon tirage au sort du Cluedo :_

_Snape est tué par Charlie, dans la boutique des jumeaux et l'arme du crime est Crabbe et Goyle… Vous me pardonnez ?_


	14. C'est pas la fin du monde !

**Titre : C'est pas la fin du monde !**

Défi : Severus et la fin du monde, bien que nous ayons dépassé sans soucis le 21 décembre 2012. Merci aux Mayas, médias et Dkado pour avoir eu l'idée de ce défi.**  
Pairing :** Severus Snape of Course, et un peu de Voldy, Lily et Lucius.  
Rating : PG  
Type : one-shot de environ 1000 mots  
**  
**

**C'est pas la fin du monde !**

Quelle expression banale ! Quel cliché ! Il voudrait les y voir, eux. La fin du monde ! Ils n'avaient que ce mot-là à la bouche, eux tous, comme s'ils y connaissaient quelque chose à la fin du monde ! Si on pouvait simplement aller y faire un petit tour, ni vu ni connu, et en revenir pour savoir de quoi on parle, ça se saurait, nom d'un p'tit chaudron ! Lui, pourtant, il avait souvent eu l'impression que c'était la fin du monde. La fin de son monde.

La vie lui avait appris à craindre le pire. Le meilleur était pour les autres. Pas pour lui. Jamais. Toujours pour les autres. Le E en potion, le double E comme effort exceptionnel, pas pour lui, noooon. Pour elle ! La Evans, la rouquine, la fayote... Et dire qu'elle avait été une amie, son amie. Mais plus maintenant, plus depuis qu'elle n'était même pas capable de reconnaître la simple vérité : sang de bourbe elle était née, sang de bourbe elle resterait. Elle ne pourrait rien y changer, même par l'opération de Merlin. Ce jour-là pourtant, suspendu par les pieds et caleçon baissé, il avait cru que c'était la fin du monde, la fin de son monde, de son petit monde, celui de son enfance. C'était vrai d'une certaine façon. Son amie d'enfance, sa seule amie l'avait laissé tomber dans un des pires moments de sa vie. Non, dans le pire moment de sa vie. Laissé tomber était à prendre au sens propre : personne n'avait freiné sa chute une fois le Levicorpus achevé. Le nez fut blessé en premier, l'orgueil et l'amour-propre bien davantage. Quant à l'amitié, brisée à jamais.

Le meilleur était toujours pour les autres. Vraiment jamais pour lui. Lucius lui avait fait miroiter tant de choses pour le convaincre de prendre la marque ! « Tu verras, avec le maître, tout sera différent pour toi ! Tu auras tous les chaudrons que tu voudras, tous les ingrédients, même les plus rares, même ceux qui sont interdits par la guilde des maîtres potionneurs, même ceux faisant appel à la magie noire, surtout ceux faisant appel à la magie noire ! À toi la reconnaissance, l'estime ! »

Quant au laboratoire, c'est tout juste s'il ne devait pas être plus beau que les appartements de Voldemort lui-même.

En fait, les chaudrons étaient minables, à peine mieux que ceux de Mulciber avant une de ses nombreuses explosions (dix-sept depuis le début de l'année, le record n'était pas loin), tout comme le laboratoire si on pouvait appeler ainsi la cave sombre et suintante dans laquelle il était censé officier. Les ingrédients étaient mesurés, comptés avec parcimonie. Tout juste s'il ne devait pas remplir une demande en trois exemplaires avec justificatif de domicile tamponné par le Ministère lui-même. C'est lui qui était tamponné d'avoir accepté de rejoindre les rangs du Dark Lord. Certes, les cobayes moldus ne manquaient pas pour ses expériences et ce n'était pas la fin du monde, pas de quoi couper un poil de mangemorts en quatre (surtout un poil occipital de Voldemort, opération très délicate à tendance mortelle).

Par contre Lucius, Rosier et tous les autres avaient leur propre salle de détente avec sofa, hammam, jacuzzi et gourgandines. Pas les dernières radasses de l'allée des Embrumes ! De la pouliche de luxe ! Sans doute cadeau du père Black, pour amadouer les troupes mangemortesques et son gourou afin d'éviter que son plus jeune fils ne soit appelé dans leurs rangs. Bien que Regulus soit encore jeune, ça n'aurait pas été la fin du monde pour lui non plus. Une petite initiation par-ci, une petite tuerie par-là, et pour finir un ou deux viols bien sentis et le tour était joué, mangemort-mort qui s'en dédit. Il y avait bien survécu, lui ! Juste une petite brûlure au bras gauche de temps en temps, bien moins douloureuse que celle d'un fer rouge ; enfin, seulement si on transplanait rapidement. À peine quelques cauchemars la nuit. Mais a-t-on réellement besoin de dormir quand on est aux ordres de Voldemort ?

À chaque nouvelle lubie, à chaque idée fumante, à chaque nouvelle expédition il tremblait. Pour la réussite de la potion qui bouillonnait tranquillement dans son chaudron, pour la prochaine punition, pour l'avenir du peuple sorcier. Pour les moldus aussi. Pour tout, pour rien. Parfois pour lui.

Mais ce jour-là, il sentit que la fin du monde arrivait à grands pas. La fin de son monde. Bien entendu il était un scientifique ! Mais pas dans TOUS les domaines des sciences ! Par exemple, la zoologie n'était pas son point fort. S'il était expert pour estimer la qualité d'une aile de chauve-souris desséchée, potions obligent, il aurait été bien incapable de réduire la fracture d'une aile de ce petit mammifère nocturne. Nom d'un p'tit chaudron, il n'était pas vétérinaire ! Fabriqué un vermifuge pour l'animal de compagnie du Dark Lord n'était déjà pas dans ses compétences, mais de là à enfourner sa main délicate, que dis-je, tout son bras dans le gosier, la gorge, ou quel que soit le nom de cette partie anatomique dont le début est fortement hérissée d'organes durs dont le tranchant et le piquant déchiquetaient sans aucun souci tous les aliments qui passaient à la portée de Nagini, pour en extraire un rat crevé avalé de travers, il n'en était pas question ! Les meilleurs maîtres en potions sont rarement manchots.

Une goutte de sueur parcourut sa colonne lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit : qu'était-il advenu au dernier sorcier qui avait dit non à Voldemort ?

« Ah ! Te voilà Severus. Je ne savais pas ton laboratoire si lointain. Que de temps il a fallu pour nous rejoindre, susurra froidement le Dark Lord. Qu'avais tu de si important que tu en négligeais ma demande ? Nagini est là, termina-t-il sans attendre la moindre réponse, désignant son serpent de compagnie. »

L'animal se tortillant de douleur sur le tapis ne semblait pas prêt à s'immobiliser pour laisser Severus officier dans les meilleures conditions de sécurité.

Gloups !


End file.
